Locura por Luna
by Fantasma de Laura
Summary: Ron está empezando a sentir algo por Luna que le inquieta, y tiene miedo de que Harry también esté fijándose en ella. Hermione por su parte está muy rara. ¿Cuántos sentimientos pueden caber en la Madriguera y en Hogwarts?
1. Lunática Lovegood

-Luna... ¿estás viva?  
  
-Está loca, que no es lo mismo...  
  
-No sé...  
  
Ginny y Ron miraban a Luna Lovegood, la primera con un poco de inquietud, pero el chico, con fastidio.  
  
-Ginny, esto es ridículo...  
  
-¿Qué es ridículo? –le preguntó su hermana levantando la mirada.  
  
-Pues haber traído a esta chica aquí. ¿¡No ves que no hace otra cosa más que leer ese periódico?!  
  
-Ya sé, pero... –Ginny sonrió –sabes que es muy simpática, y estaba ansiosa por venir...  
  
-Pero si solo faltan dos semanas para ir a Hogwarts... podrían verse ahí, ¿no?  
  
-Claro, pero te recuerdo que Harry y Hermione también vienen para estar contigo, osea que yo también puedo llamar a Luna para que esté conmigo, ¿no te parece justo?  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Nada, Ron, si no te gusta que ella esté aquí, mejor que te vayas...  
  
-Estás en mi habitación, Ginny...  
  
-¿Mmh? –preguntó de repente una voz soñadora -¿qué pasa?  
  
-Te quedaste dormida, Luna –le informó Ginny sonriendo –lastima que fue en la habitación de este llorón... –miró a Ron con desagrado y luego se volvió hacia Luna –mejor vámonos, tengo un montón de cosas más que mostrarte...  
  
-De acuerdo... –aceptó Luna con indiferencia y las dos se dirigieron a la puerta. Luna miró a Ron y le dijo con su característica voz soñadora –Hasta luego...  
  
La puerta se cerró con un chirrido. El chico se quedó mirando hacia el lugar donde Luna había estado un par de segundos antes y luego se tiró sobre su cama decorada con colores naranjas, del equipo los Chudley Cannon. El color de la habitación era bastante parecido al de su cabello, de un pelirrojo ardiente con un flequillo que tapaba levemente sus ojos marrones averdeados.  
  
Sin lugar a dudas, Luna era la persona más chiflada que había conocido en su vida. Pero no era chiflada, era loca... y el también podría conciderarse un loco, un loco por... ¿por ella? No, no, desde luego que no...  
  
Se sentó y se echó sin pensarlo el cabello hacia atrás, como preocupado. Últimamente, Luna rondaba mucho sus pensamientos. Y el no quería que eso siguiese ocurriendo. Si alguien se enterase que Luna le estaba empezando a gustar... Pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo podía no gustarle Luna? Su cabello rubio y lasio, cayendo tan finamente sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos azules celestes la hacían realmente bonita bajo una piel blanca. Aquel aire de ternura e inocencia que siempre demostraba, era tan encantador que hasta la persona más seria podía quedarse alucinada.  
  
De repente, un gritito proveniente de abajo le quitó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó y salió de la habitación con curiosidad, y vio que abajo habían dos personas, una de ellas que estaba siendo abrazada de una manera asfixiante por su madre. Cuando la mujer le soltó, Ron pudo vislumbrar el alborotado cabello negro azabache y los ojos verdes esmeraldas de su mejor amigo. Una chica de cabello enmarañado, le sonreía a su lado. Con un salto, bajó lo que quedaba de las escaleras y Ron se reunió con sus dos amigos.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Hermione! Pensaba que llegarían mañana –dijo, mirándoles y sonriéndoles a la vez.  
  
-Han cambiado los planes –sonrió Harry.  
  
-Sí, Moody no estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta mañana, porque decía que era un día predilecto para empezar las compras. –informó Hermione mirando a Ron.  
  
-Creo que ese hombre toma demasiadas precauciones –intervino la señora Weasley de repente –Bueno, su padre estará a punto de llegar... –agregó, mirando el reloj que colgaba en una pared –sí, mejor me voy a poner lo que falta en la mesa... Ron, dile a tus hermanos que bajen a ayudar.  
  
-Vamos contigo –le dijo Harry a su amigo, y los dos junto a Hermione subieron la escalera.  
  
-Ginny me ha dicho que Luna también ha venido –comentó Hermione. Ron sintió de repente que el estómago se le encogía, pero lo disimuló.  
  
-Sí, sí, ha venido... la verdad es que no me hace ninguna gracia –agregó, frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
-Es comprendible. Francamente, es una chica muy rara, siempre con ese periódico...  
  
Harry, que se había quedado unos segundos como mirando a ninguna parte, dijo:  
  
-Creo que no hacen bien en considerarla _rara_... quiero decir... todos llamándola Lunática Lovegood... y ella no es mala persona... –dejó de hablar y miró a Hermione, que levantaba levemente las cejas, y luego a Ron, que tenía la boca semiabierta. Harry se asustó un poco ante sus reacciones y agregó rapidamente –Sucede que el año pasado... cuando lo de... Sirius y todo eso... me dijo algo que me consoló bastante... ése es uno de los motivos por los que me parece que... es injusto que le digan así...  
  
-Mm... ya... –dijo Hermione, que de repente estaba como si quisiera disimular una sonrisa acusadora -...ya.  
  
Ron, por su parte, se había quedado bastante pálido. Tenía miedo de que su mejor amigo estuviese ocultándole algo sobre Luna... ¿Y si Harry también sentía algo por ella? Tenía que saberlo...  
  
Siguió pensando en ello casi toda la cena. También habían venido Fred y George, luciendo unas túnicas aparentemente bastante caras; Charlie, muy tostado y traía consigo algunos arañasos recientes; y Bill, que, como su madre no tardó en recordarle, seguía con el pelo largo atado a una coleta. En su caso, Bill traía una acompañante que varios de los chicos quedaron mirando con la boca abierta. Fleur Delacour hacía gala de una túnica azul marino que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos. El cabello de un rubio tan platinado que parecía hasta plateado, caía seductoramente sobre sus hombros y mas abajo. Bill se mostró impresionado cuando Fleur se dirigió hacia Ron y le dijo:  
  
-Es un _placeg volveg_ a _vegte.  
_  
-Ehhh... lo mismo digo...  
  
-Veo que ya se conocen –dijo su hermano con una sonrisa.  
  
-Sí... nos vimos hace dos años...  
  
-El fue muy _considegado_ con mi _hegmana_ –le explicó Fleur a Bill. Ron estaba medio paralizado mirando a su hermano y a la chica, cuando una voz le susurró en el oído:  
  
-¿Todavía fijándote en las rubias?  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo hasta ahora! Ya seeeeee! No es gran cosa... pero espero que les haya gustado... si es asi... dejen reviews... y sino... tambien xD  
  
[Aclaración: no tengo nada en contra de las rubias uu :P]  



	2. Hermione

Capítulo 2!  
Otra fantasía de Luna? Los Noars nos invaden xD y Luna cada vez invade más el coraxon de Ron :P

---  
  
-¿Hermione? –Ron parecía un tanto desconcertado. -¿Rubias...? ¿Qué quieres decir...? –se estremeció de repente. ¿Sabría algo sobre Luna?  
  
-Sí, Ron, rubias. –le agarró de la mano y le arrastró hasta un lugar donde Bill y Fleur no podían oírlos –veo que todavía te estás fijando en ellas y que en estos años no has cambiado nada...  
  
-¿En ellas? Hermione, yo podría explicarlo...  
  
-¿Explicar qué? Vamos, Ron... Primero tú coladito por Fleur, ahora Harry por Luna... –a Ron se le pusieron los ojos en blanco -¿qué pasa? No me digas que no sabías que a Harry...  
  
-...le gusta Luna? –terminó el pelirrojo. De repente se había puesto pálido -¿Estás segura de eso?  
  
-Segurísima –confirmó Hermione –tan solo basta con fijarse en como la mira.  
  
-Pero... –Ron no quería creerlo. –pero, Hermione... a Harry, a Harry le gusta Cho...  
  
-Sabes bien que dejó de gustarle el año pasado... tu mismo le aconsejaste alguien más "alegre".  
  
-¡Sí, pero estaba pensando en Ginny, no en Luna! –exclamó, empezándose a enojar. Se soltó de Hermione bruscamente y se fue caminando a paso militar de ahí, sin mirar hacia atrás. Pasó por medio de Kingsley y Moody ("¡Fijate por donde vas, muchacho!") y se tropezó con Crookshanks, quien salió disparado del lugar emitiendo un sonoro maullido.  
  
_"Con que le gusta"_ –pensó Ron, agarrándose de la piedra húmeda de una pared. _–"Le gusta, y yo ya no puedo hacer nada. Al final ganará él, como siempre."_   
  
Se sentó unos segundos en el piso acercando sus piernas contra su cuerpo, y agarrándolas con los brazos. Se quedó en esta posición un poco más, pensando... ¿Por qué demonios tendría tanta mala suerte?  
  
Y Hermione también estaba extraña... o tal vez solo le parecía a el. Se le aparecía en los momentos más inoportunos, únicamente para saludarlo o regañarlo, y a él le pareció que eso iba de acuerdo al humor que tuviese en aquel momento su amiga.  
  
Mientras recordaba las breves conversaciones que había tenido con Luna aquel verano, miraba (o al menos eso parecía, porque bien podía estar mirando al vacío) hacia la mesa que tenía unos metros más adelante. Todos los invitados (la mayoría miembros de la Orden, pero también habían otras personas que en aquel momento a Ron no le interesaban) hablaban entre ellos, obviamente no tan animados como cuando llegaron, culpa del cargamento de comida que habían ingerido.  
  
Ya notando el frío de la noche, se levantó del suelo y caminó lentamente hacia el interior de la casa, donde se estaba mucho que mejor que fuera. Subió las escaleras tropezando con algún que otro invitado, al que tenía que decir vagamente "hola" o "sí, hace mucho que no nos veíamos...". Cuando su mano estuvo a punto de agarrar el picaporte de la puerta de su habitación, una voz lejana le paró en seco y le dejó así, con la mano estirada, atento a no hacer ningún ruido.  
  
-"_Luna_" –pensó inmediatamente. Se había olvidado por completo que ella y Ginny dormían en la habitación de al lado. Notó latir su corazón y tuvo miedo que el rudio que producía llamara la atención de las chicas.  
  
-Bueno, no hay mucho espacio, pero creo que estarás cómoda –le decía Ginny.  
  
-Sí... sí, está muy bien... –respondía la apática voz de Luna.  
  
-Voy a salir afuera –dijo Ginny –a agarrar algo de chocolate. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Ron se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su habitación, pero era ya muy tarde: estaba entrando cuando Ginny, con camisón y una bata ensima, salió y le vio a su hermano a medio entrar. Ella frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó.  
  
-Nada. –respondió rápidamente –Estaba entrando a mi cuarto, no sabía que eso también te molestara...  
  
Ginny le miró unos segundos más, pero luego bajó las escaleras sin estar muy segura y se perdió de vista. Ron suspiró aliviado y estaba por entrar cuando una voz soñadora dijo:  
  
-¿Buscas _Noars_?  
  
-¿Eh? –Ron miró desconcertado la figura de Luna, quien llevaba puesta un camisón celeste extremadamente largo, que le llegaba casi hasta el comienzo del pie, lo cual acentúaba más aún su aspecto de chiflada.  
  
-Noars –dijo, con los ojos brillándoles –unas criaturas que vagan por los bosques de montaña y ahuyentan a los malos espíritus y espectros. –sonrió ante la perplejidad de Ron y agregó –Mi padre me traerá uno de Suecia para Navidades. –hizo una pausa y dijo lentamente –Le diré que te traiga uno a ti también. Tu espíritu del desván es insoportable –aseguró y sin más, se internó en la habitación de Ginny.  
  
-----------------  
  
Antes que nada, quiero dar muchísimas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews, realmente, me alegraron el dia!!!!! (Es mi primer fic y el apoyo que me estan dado me esta siendo de gran ayuda nn)

Y quiero disculparme si tardo en actualizar esto (para colmo que los capitulos son cortos) asique si quieren que sean mas largos solo tienen que decirme (el cliente siempre tiene la razon xD)

Muchas gracias again!


	3. Vipertooth Peruano

------------------ Cap 3... ¿Un Ron exasperado? ¿Una Hermione extraña? ¿Tan generosos los gemelos? ¿Qué hacen Ron y Luna solos? ¿SOLOS? ¡NO! ¿o si...? sigan leyendo... :P  
  
-Vamos, Ron, a levantárse. Buenos días, Harry, cielo...  
  
-¿Por qué tan temprano, mamá...? –preguntó desde su cama Ron, sin abrir los ojos y abrazándose con fuerza a su almohada.  
  
-¡Son las 10:30! Si realmente esperas que te deje dormir más, estás completamente equi... –  
  
-¡Buenos días! –saludó alegremente Hermione entrando a la habitación y echándo una mirada de reojo a Ron (quien se intentaba desprender de las sábanas con las que había quedado enredado) y yendo hasta la señora Weasley –Ginny dice que no hay suficientes tostadas –informó con felicidad.  
  
-Ah... bueno, dile que ya voy para allá... –dijo la mujer, perpleja. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado (Hermione salió tarareando) comentó: -La veo muy alegre hoy, ¿no?  
  
Harry, que se había levantado de la cama, dijo:  
  
-Sí... últimamente está muy rara.  
  
Ron se quedó mirando a Harry unos segundos, entrecerrando sus ojos. Cuando su madre cerró la puerta de su habitación, el ruido le hizo medio sobresaltarse y recordar que tenía que vestirse.  
  
Estaba abrochando el último botón de su camisa cuando oyó la voz de Harry decirle:  
  
-Oye, Ron, ¿te pasa algo? Porque te veo como...  
  
-¿Deprimido? –se adelantó su amigo, mirando sus manos (que se habían quedado en la posición de abrochar el botón).  
  
-Sí, algo así... –afirmó Harry, abriendo los ojos.  
  
-Pues mira, no lo estoy –le espetó Ron sin mirarlo y levantándose de la cama. –Bueno, yo voy bajando a desayunar, me estoy muriendo del hambre... –y dicho esto bajó rápidamente, antes de que su amigo pudiera detenerlo.  
  
-Hola –le saludó con desgano Ginny, agarrando una tostada que su madre se había encargado de hacer aparecer enseguida. Luna, por su parte, miraba el vaso con chocolatada que tenía delante con una expresión de embobada total. Ginny lo notó y rió por lo bajo. Ron las miró y negó con la cabeza.  
  
Harry bajó unos segundos después. El pelirrojo se hizo el distraído, pero no pudo evitar mirarle con desagrado contenido cuando se sentó al lado de Luna. Ésta ni se inmutó.  
  
-Si quieren hoy pueden ir a la colina. –dijo el señor Weasley, que se estaba preparando para ir a trabajar, y miró por la ventana –Hoy el día parece excelente.  
  
-No, Arthur –negó la señora Weasley –o al menos no ahora, el sol está pegando muy fuerte.  
  
-¡Vamos, mamá! –gritó Fred, que había bajado las escaleras junto a George.  
  
-Sí, necesitamos probar estas nuevas bellezas –agregó George y mostró una nueva, reluciente y pulida escoba de la serie Nimbus 2001. Ron quedó con la boca abierta.  
  
-¿De donde compraron eso? –preguntó, atónito.  
  
-Ya sabes, el negocio –contestó Fred, mostrando también su ejemplar –nos va mejor de lo que esperábamos.  
  
-Pero no me habían dicho que comprarían escobas nuevas –les dijo la señora Weasley examinando las escobas, y frunciendo levemente el entrecejo –eso debió de costar bastante...  
  
-Tranquila, mamá, también compramos cosas para ustedes –sonrió George. Con un movimiento de la varita, hizo que una bolsa donde podía caber perfectamente un pie de Hagrid llegase hasta ellos. Fred se apresuró a agarrar un paquete rectangular de color bordó y se lo entregó a su madre.  
  
-¿Por qué todo esto? –preguntó ella, desconcertada, mientras George le pasaba su regalo a Harry, que resultó ser un pequeño manual donde habían trucos secretos para manejar la escoba.  
  
-Ya lo dijimos, el negocio va estupendamente, y todos necesitamos celebrarlo –aseguró Fred, sacando el presente de Ginny.  
  
Cuando sacaron el último regalo (el de Luna), George titubeó al dárselo.  
  
-Pensamos que esto te gustaría –dijo, y le entregó un paquete pequeño, con forma cuadrada. Luna abrió su regalo con indiferencia, como si le hubiera dado igual que se lo trajeran regalo o no. Una miniatura que se movía y rugía ferozmente, se desprendió del papel que quedaba y miró a su alrededor fieramente. Tenía los cuernos muy cortos, el color de las escamas de cobre y la cresta negra, lo cual le daba un aspecto muy amenazador. **(N/A: Grax Esteb!!)**  
  
-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Luna de repente, mirando con ojos desorbitados a la criatura que tenía delante.  
  
-Eso –apuntó Fred –es una miniatura de un Vipertooth Peruano, la única especie de dragón existente en América.  
  
Luna observó a Fred con los ojos saltones muy abiertos.  
  
-No existen.  
  
George frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Claro que sí –la contradijo su gemelo, con aire de ofendido –nos lo dijo Charlie.  
  
-No existen –repitió Luna, y Hermione lanzó un bufido. Sus ojos lanzában chispas.  
  
-Bueno –interrumpió el señor Weasley de repente, mientras agarraba su capa para salir -¿Entonces irán a la colina, chicos?  
  
-¡Sí! –exclamó Ginny, logrando que Luna se irguiera en el asiento del susto –¡Vamos! ¡Y podemos jugar quidditch!  
  
La rubia hizo una mueca y volvió a concentrarse en el vaso que tenía delante.  
  
-No me gusta el Quidditch –dijo con apatía –prefiero investigar a los snornacks de cuernos arrugados –aseguró. Hermione, que hasta entonces no había hablado, le dirigió una todavía más amarga a Luna, pero no dijo nada. Parecía habérsele esfumado la alegría que había tenido hacía unos minutos antes.  
  
-Bueno –dijo Ginny, impaciente –¿Vamos o no?  
  
-Yo voy –dijo Harry, entusiasmado por volver a montar en su Saeta de Fuego.  
  
-Y yo –terció Hermione –No me vendría mal tomar algo de aire fresco.  
  
-Yo no quiero ir –dijo entonces Ron, y todos le miraron. Incluso Luna separó su mirada del vaso. –Es que... No me siento muy bien...  
  
_"¿A quién engaño?"_ –pensó el pelirrojo, desanimado. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer, sino? Debía optar entre ir con "sus dos mejores amigos" a jugar Quidditch (lo cual le encantaba) o quedarse con Luna Lovegood, quien ahora le miraba con aquellos saltones ojos celestes tan...  
  
-Pero vayan ustedes. –agregó, mirando a Ginny, Harry y Hermione –Es solo un dolor de estómago. Les veré dentro de un rato, seguramente...  
  
Tras un rato de intentar convencerlos, su hermana y su supuesto amigo estaban con sus dos respectivas escobas en los hombros, y a su lado iba Hermione, levemente molesta y mirando a Ron de reojo, como si pensara que la idea de que él se quedase con Lunática Lovegood solos fuera la idea más idiota que hubiera tenido en días.  
  
-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde, Ron –dijo Harry.  
  
-Sí, y si te encuentras mejor no dudes en ir a la colina –le aconsejó Hermione.  
  
-Hasta luego –se despidió Ginny y tras un leve movimiento de la mano, cerró la puerta con un portazo de los normales.  
  
Ni bien la puerta se cerró, Ron se sintió repentinamente inquieto. No podía mirar a Luna, simplemente no podía. Sus amigos, sus hermanos, su padre y su madre (quien se había ido a hacer una compra al Callejón Diagon) se habían ido. Estaba completamente solo a escepción de un gato loco, dos lechuzas molestas en la habitación de arriba, un ruidoso espíritu en el desván y una chica preciosa, inocente y tranquilamente sentada a su lado.  
  
-¿Por qué no has ido? –le preguntó la voz soñadora de esa chica con cierto tono de que no le importaba demasiado, pero mirándole con sus ojitos perturbadores.  
  
-Y-ya lo había dicho... m-me dolía el estómago... –dijo, intentando aparentar que sentía un gran dolor y sujetándose la barriga con los brazos, como si se abrazara a si mismo. Luna le miró sin inmutarse demasiado.  
  
-Bueno, con un conjuro es muy fácil de quitar el dolor de estómago –dijo con simplicidad –pero al no estar en el colegio...  
  
Luna sonrió. Ron se quedó mirándola sin poder apartar la vista de ella. Se veía tan guapa cuando sonreía de esa manera...  
  
Sin poder evitarlo se acercó un poco a ella, pero la chica no pareció notarlo.  
  
_"No, Ronald Weasley, ni se te ocurra"_ –le dijo una voz en su mente. Parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerse a lo que se disponía. ¿Y si...? Pero no, no podía...  
  
_"Piensa en las consecuencias que traería eso..."_ –volvió a decirle la voz. Y pensó. Se imaginó las caras de perplejidad de sus amigos cuando se enterasen... y se preguntó... ¿Luna sería capaz de no decirle a nadie...?  
  
Se volvió a acercar. Era demasiada belleza para que él la aguantara. Luna no sería una veela como Fleur, pero su mente ya no parecía diferenciar entre veela y Luna. De hecho, su mente ya no podía diferenciar nada en aquel momento. Porque solo una cosa importaba, solo alguien. Solo una persona ocupaba sus sentidos ahora...  
  
-----------------  
  
Huju!! Que capitulazo xD  
  
Bueno, lo hice mas largo a ver si les gustaba asi mas, si les gustan mas cortitos me avisan ehh!! Y si les gusta asi tambien me avisan xD necesito la opinion de mis lectores! (entiendan, que si estoy esforzandome con un fic que nadie lee pues...)  
  
Gracias, y que el Coci les acompañe!! (no pregunten... :P)


	4. El secreto de Ron

  
  
Capitulo 4!!! Este capi tarde bastante en subirlo, sorry... por cierto, a los que me escribieron review, abajo tienen una dedicatoria a cada uno que espero que les guste...-¿Te pasa algo, Ron? Te veo todavía más deprimido que antes, si eso es posible...  
  
-Sí, sí es posible...  
  
Ron cabeceó con amargura. Apoyó su cabeza en las manos, y los codos sobre la mesa. Miró con expresión perdida a Harry, y éste a su vez le miraba a él. Estaban en la cocina, pero dos horas después de que Ron y Luna se habían quedado a solas. Ahora la chica debería estar arriba, con Ginny.  
  
-A mi puedes contármelo, Ron. No se por qué te empeñas en seguir ocultándome lo que te pasa.  
  
-Tú también me ocultas cosas a mí, y yo no te pido que me las cuentes. –respondió con cierta suspicacia en la voz. Harry parecía levemente confuso.  
  
-Yo no te he ocultado nada...  
  
-Sí que lo has hecho –replicó Ron –nunca me contaste nada sobre Cho, por ejemplo, aunque yo ya sabía que te gustaba... no lo habríamos sabido si Hermione no te hubiera preguntado si...-  
  
-Ron –le paró Harry –Cho ya no me gusta.  
  
-¡¿Pues quién te gusta ahora, eh, Harry?! ¡¿Quién?! –gritó Ron, empezando a enojarse. –Nunca me dices nada, mientras que yo te cuento todo... pensé que conmigo al menos podrías tener confianza, pero ya veo que no, nunca tienes suficiente confianza, o no para temas que no son dignos que yo deba...-  
  
-¡Ron! –exclamó Harry. -¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Al menos dime que es lo que tengo que contarte, porque no tengo la menor idea! –hizo una pausa y luego continuó -¿Es algo sobre lo que pasó... el año anterior?  
  
Ron no sonrió, pero dentro sentía una rara satisfacción. Sabía que Harry estaba nervioso y que no quería abordar el tema de su padrino, pero a la vez quería saber lo que le ocurría a su amigo.  
  
-No importa. –declaró Ron con testarudez –Ya no, al menos... aunque me gustaría que me lo dijeses, Harry. –y tras decir esto, se levantó haciendo ruido al mover la silla de la mesa, y empezó a subir las escaleras rápidamente.  
  
Al entrar a su habitación oyó la voz de Ginny hablar animadamente. Luna estaría a su lado, pensando en cualquier otra cosa... Con un retorcijón en el estómago, pensó lo cerca que había estado de ella... y lo que podía haber pasado. Algo que no pasó.Se sentó en su cama con expresión de haber tenido un día agotador, y eso que sólo habían pasado tres horas desde que se había levantado. Pensó que sería la una y media, aproximadamente. Pronto escucharía el grito de su madre (que, para esas horas, ya habría vuelto de la compra) que anunciaría que el almuerzo estaría listo.  
  
Efectivamente, unos diez minutos después, la voz de la señora Weasley resonó por toda la casa. Oyó como las puertas de al lado se abrían y se cerraban chirriando, y varios pares de pies bajaban las escaleras hacia la cocina. Sin embargo, Ron no bajó. No estaba seguro cual era la razón exacta, si la rabia de tener que escuchar a Harry o la vergüenza de tener que ver a Luna, pero no quería bajar al bullicio y al aroma de la comida recién hecha.  
  
Miró con vagancia como un guardián de los Chudley Cannon hacía una extraordinaria parada y devolvía la Quaffle al juego desde un arco y un póster que no era el suyo. Rió con amargura cuando un cazador tomó la pelota con las manos y se dirigió a los postes contrarios, y una Bludger bien lanzada del bateador del equipo contrario le dio en todo el estómago, logrando así que se desprendiera de la Quaffle y ésta estuviera en posición de un póster distinto.  
  
-¡Ron, baja ya de una vez! –le gritó la voz de su madre. Lo normal habría sido que le contestara con un _"¡Ya voy!_", pero se sentía demasiado rebelde como para obedecer a alguien que no fueran sus instintos, por lo que siguió observando a los jugadores de su equipo favorito. Pero a la vez oyó como unos pasos apresurados subían las escaleras, y cada vez se oían más claros y más fuertes...  
  
Se abrió la puerta. Hermione tenía el entrecejo fruncido y miraba como el chico se entretenía viendo ir y venir a los jugadores de Quidditch.  
  
-Ron, tu madre te dijo que bajaras...  
  
-Ya lo sé, ¿y?  
  
_-¿Y?_ ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de nada? Vamos, Ron, a mi puedes contármelo.  
  
El pelirrojo miró a Hermione, como si la evaluara. Jamás la había visto así: parecía tan estricta como siempre, pero tenía un brillo en los ojos que le estaba animando a contarle lo que le sucedia. Si le explicaba... si le contara lo que le sucedía...  
  
Y antes de lo que se esperaba, estaba hablando como nunca lo había hecho sobre lo que le pasaba, desahogando todo lo que sentía, lo que anhelaba, lo celos que lo embargaban... Al terminar, se arrepintió un poco de haber contado esto ultimo, a pesar de que se sintiera tremendamente aliviado, como si le hubieran quitado un terrible peso del estómago. Miró a Hermione, pero su rostro era sombrío, y el brillo de ánimo había desaparecido.  
  
-Entonces, todo éste tiempo estabas imitando que Luna te caía mal, etc, etc...  
  
-Sí... pero y si no lo disimulaba... ¿Qué iban a pensar ustedes?  
  
-...Tal vez que estabas tan loco como ella.  
  
-¿Lo ves? De Harry no piensan nada, pero de mí si... y eso molesta, ¿saben? No me parece justo que... –pero el resto de la frase de Ron fue ahogada por un grito proveniente de la cocina, de su madre.  
  
-Será mejor que bajemos. Tu madre se está impacientando...  
  
-Sí. Mejor...  
  
Y bajaron los dos juntos por la escalera que daba hacia la cocina.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nayru Duchelle: Bueno pues que muchisimas gracias por tu review, que fue el primero que tuve en mi vida (es verdad) pero por un maldito problema en el fic, el cual tuve que volver a subir, se borro. Pero gracias de todas maneras!  
  
ana Marìa: Gracias por tus tres reviews, es bueno saber que hay gente como vos que esta tan atenta a las actualizaciones. Tambien te agredezco el consejo de quitar la opcion de recibir solo reviews con log in. Ah, y con respecto a lo que me pediste en el 2do review, voy a intentarlo, ok? ;)  
  
carla morgendorffer: Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, espero que la sigas leyendo como hasta ahora, eso a uno le sube de una manera impresionante los animos, vieron?  
  
Dorian-Crow: Muchas gracias por tus tres reviews, sobre todo por el segundo que me encanto, y voy a intentar hacer lo que me decis sobre Luna.  
  
Alejandra: Que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia!! Espero que te guste tanto el primer capitulo los demas.  
  
Jey: Tu review es todo un halago, muchas gracias, y espero que los capitulos procedentes te gusten tambien, sip?  
  
Maiza Herlo: Gracias por escribirme, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, reviews como los tuyos me animan mucho, thanks again.  
  
Camille Potter: Que bueno que aunque sea el primer fic que lees sobre Luna te haya gustado, espero que lo sigas leyendo, oki?  
  
Esteban (Gilderoy): Y a vos si que te debo cosas, thanks por la idea aunque haya sido sin querer xD, por apoyarme con esta historia y por darme los datos del dragon, su aspecto fisico y estas cosas.  
  
Ginny Collins: mi querida compi de rol xD solo te digo que ellos ya se aburriran, aun no es el momento, pero ya les tocara de aburrirse... :P 

Y voy a tratar de subir esto con mas frecuencia T.T


	5. En el Callejón Diagon

Buennoo con todos ustedes... el capitulo 5! o.o este lo hice mas largo de lo habitual... u.u es lo malo de entretenerse escribiendo... bueno, la cosa esq le guste, sip? asique leanlo y opinen, que es mas importante todavia! xD

---------------  
  
Había que admitir que, desde la revelación que le había hecho a Hermione, soportaba un poco mejor los días que pasaba con Harry y Luna en la Madriguera. No era porque tuviera conversaciones con ella sobre el tema, sino porque sabía que, al menos, alguien entendía lo que le sucedía en aquellos momentos, y eso era ya un alivio.  
  
Sin embargo, todavía seguía sin poder evitar lanzarle a Harry miradas furtivas cada vez que estaba con Luna hablando sobre algún tema de los cuales no participaba, o cuando éste le preguntaba –cada vez con más frecuencia –qué era lo que le ocurría, contestaba con un gruñido de resignación.  
  
-Pero Ron, me parece que te estás pasando –le dijo Harry la mañana que se estaban vistiendo para ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus útiles –es decir, nunca te había visto tan... así.  
  
-Oye, no importa, ¿sí? No me pasa nada, simplemente estoy un poco... cansado.  
  
Harry no pareció demasiado complacido con la respuesta de su amigo, pero desistió, porque bajó a desayunar como los demás Weasley a los dos minutos después.  
  
Desde luego, el viaje no podía dejar de tener incidentes de todo tipo, menos todavía si se trataba de una familia como la de los Weasley, a los cuales acompañaba un chico moreno; dos chicas, una de cabello castaño, la otra rubia; un gato que bufaba enfadado y daba agudos maullidos cuando le pisaban la cola; y dos lechuzas, una de las cuales le lanzaba miradas de "no te pases de lista conmigo" a la otra, que volaba emocionada.  
  
-¿Pero, para qué nos llevamos también a Hedwig y a Pigwidgeon, mamá? –preguntó Ginny a su madre, cuando terminaban de preparar los baúles-¿Y por qué no utilizamos los polvos flú?  
  
-Tu padre va a encontrarse con los padres de Hermione, y cree que se sorprenderían un poco si aparecemos por la chimenea del bar... –contestó ella –Luego nos quedaremos en el Caldero Chorreante hasta el 1 de septiembre, porque no vale la pena volver con los pocos días que quedan.  
  
-Ah, bien, pues no sé por qué no nos lo dijeron antes... –comentó Ginny, enfurruñada.  
  
-Tu padre quería que fuera una sorpresa –explicó la señora Weasley, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo –no sé como espera que lo sea, si tenemos que preparar los baúles... –suspiró y sin más, salió de la habitación. Se oyó que alguien hablaba desde afuera, y que la puerta se volvía a abrir. Era Luna, que traía consigo El Quisquilloso, y parecía haberse dado contra la señora Weasley mientras observaba la revista del revés.  
  
-Hola, Luna –sonrió Ginny divertida, logrando ver los calcetines de colores diferentes en cada pie que llevaba puestos, el angosto espacio que había entre el zapato negro y el pantalón.  
  
-Hola –saludó con indiferencia, más bien como un acto de respuesta automática cuando alguien le hablaba. Hermione miró a Luna y la saludó de manera fría, pero cordial.  
  
Cuando todos tuvieron los baúles preparados y en la calle (el cielo matutino estaba nublado y hacía bastante frío), el señor Weasley miró a su mujer.  
  
-Somos demasiados para ir en el Autobús Noctámbulo... es decir, que, bueno... –miró de reojo a Harry, Hermione y Luna y luego a su mujer –En coche está claro que no podemos ir, a menos que vaya al Ministerio, y...-  
  
-No, Arthur –dijo cortante la señora Weasley –los padres de Hermione y Luna esperan que vayan en un medio seguro, y no pienso pedirles nada a los del Ministerio...  
  
-Pero si estamos todos en el mismo bando, Molly –dijo su marido, nervioso –Ya no estam...-  
  
-Arthur, no quiero saber nada –respondió ella, más cortante de lo normal. A todos les dio la impresión que no quería abordar el tema de Percy, que tenía demasiado orgullo para aceptar que Dumbledore siempre tuvo razón –Y llámalo de una vez, o sino lo haré yo.  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. –contestó el mago con voz queda y estiró el brazo derecho, con el cual sostenía la varita. Hubo un resplandor cegador y un estallido, y frente a ellos estaba parado un autobús de dos pisos, violeta, y del cual salió un muchacho alto, delgado, y lleno de granos, que comenzó a decir con voz tan aburrida como la de Luna:  
  
-Bienvenidos al Autobús Noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el mago abandonado a su suerte. Alargue su vari... –  
  
-Sí, lo que sea –dijo con brusquedad la señora Weasley, y pasó de una al autobús. Stan Shumpike la miró subir con el entrecejo ceñudo, y luego les espetó a los demás:  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Todos arriba!  
  
Ginny pasó sin mirar a Stan, y le siguieron Luna, Hermione (con el entrecejo fruncido), Ron, Harry, y por último el señor Weasley, que miró hacia los costados antes de subir.  
  
-Recuerden que por trece sickles les damos una taza de café preparado como deseen, y por quince el café mas unas medialunas de la famosa pastisería del Callejón Dia...-  
  
-Gracias, pero preferimos pagar los once sickles que nos corresponden a cada uno –le interrumpió el señor Weasley con amabilidad. Stan miró a sus acompañantes.  
  
-¿Son todos hijos suyos? –preguntó, escudriñando las caras de los chicos.  
  
-No. Sólo los pelirrojos...  
  
-¡Ah, pero si es Harry! –exclamó Stan tan súbitamente, que Luna miró hacia los costados sobresaltada.  
  
El viaje resultó tan molesto como los demás que habían tenido en aquel autobús. Los que menos se caían resultaron ser Harry y Ginny, el primero porque ya tenía más costumbre en aquel transporte, y la pelirroja, tal vez porque tenía más equilibrio. Luna parecía tener verdaderos problemas para mantenerse en su silla, y por el autobús se veían salir disparados de aquí para allá desde la revista de Luna, hasta la jaula de Hedwig (la cual ululaba disgustada mientras rodaba por el suelo).  
  
Finalmente, a la duodécima caída de Luna y cuando Pigwidgeon estaba tan mareado que no podía ni revolotear, el autobús frenó estrepitosamente y hubo un chirriar de las ruedas cuando paró totalmente.  
  
-¡Adiós, Harry! –le saludó Stan agitando la mano, cuando el señor Weasley le entregó los 4 Galleons correspondientes y bajó del vehículo. Le sonrió a Ernie antes de que la máquina se volviera a poner en marcha, para desaparecer tras una esquina.  
  
Todos parecían alegres de bajarse del autobús, pero el matrimonio Weasley tenía expresiones sombrías. Harry se dio cuenta de que habían hecho un gasto considerable en aquel viaje. **[N/A: 4 Galleons, que tampoco sería tanto, pero en su bóveda había un solo Galleon, según recuerdo...]  
**  
Entraron todos juntos al Caldero Chorreante. Había una bruja joven de oscuro cabello enmarañado sentada en un rincón, leyendo un libro muy grueso y de color azul. Unas silenciosas lágrimas le resbalaban por la cara morena mientras leía. Hermione la miró con cautela, Harry y Ron con avidez, Ginny con curiosidad y Luna no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia. Mientras tanto, el señor Weasley hablaba con el calvo tabernero, mientras que su mujer compraba cinco cervezas de mantequilla, y las llevaba de a dos hacia una mesa espaciosa.  
  
-Tengan –les dijo –hace demasiado frío como para salir a comprar por ahí sin una buena cerveza de mantequilla en el estómago. Quédense aquí que mientras tanto, Arthur y yo vamos a ir a Gringotts a sacar algo de dinero.  
  
Ninguno replicó. Todos bebieron tranquilamente de su jarra y sin hablar mucho. De vez en cuando miraban a la bruja del rincón, que se secaba los ojos con la túnica. Las manecillas de un reloj marcaban las diez en punto, y Tom, el tabernero, limpiaba con un trapo harapiento unas tazas de té.  
  
Cuando todas las siete jarras de cerveza quedaron vacías, el Sol había salido un poco tras las nubes; sin embargo, al salir, el ambiente seguía siendo frío, y la señora Weasley se acomodó su abrigo mientras se dirigía hacia ellos con los bolsillos llenos de monedas.  
  
-Vamos a ir primero a comprar los libros –anunció, mirando un negocio cercano llamado "Flourish y Blotts" –Para ahorrar tiempo pueden ir a comprarse túnicas nuevas, mientras yo me ocupo de esto. Supongo que luego –miró a Hermione –querrás ir a ver a tus padres. –y se dirigió hacia la tienda de enfrente.  
  
-Mejor vamos yendo, antes de que nos convirtamos en réplicas exactas de personas de hielo–recomendó Ron, abrazándose del frío.  
  
-En el polo hay personas de hielo –comentó Luna con aire natural –las temperaturas son tan bajas que ningún hechizo puede ayudarles a sentir calor; entonces utilizan el encantamiento de congelación, para así no sentir nada.  
  
Hermione la miró con perspicacia. Estaba claro que intentaba guardarse otra de sus muchas reprimendas. Ginny ahogó una risita.  
  
El resto del camino lo hicieron rápido y sin decir nada. Cuando entraron a la tienda "Madam Malkin: túnicas para todas las ocaciones", sintieron un súbito calor hogareño que les dejó débiles por un instante. A continuación, una mujer regordeta y de cara sonriente se les acercó, y les indicó a cada uno un escabel diferente para que se subieran.  
  
-Hogwarts, me imagino. –dijo, mirándoles –Oh, vaya, querido, esta túnica te va demasiado corta... –le dijo a Ron frunciendo el entrecejo –Vamos a tener que elegir otra bastante más larga, ¿no crees? Bueno, Doris te atenderá, querido, tengo a un jovencito esperándome del otro lado.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione giraron la cabeza y vieron a Neville, con los brazos extendidos hacia los costados y parado sobre un escabel, llevando una túnica negra, nueva y reluciente. Le hicieron un gesto con la cabeza y Neville les saludó de igual modo, pero le dio un manotazo al centímetro que le estaba midiendo y éste fue a parar al suelo con el ruido de una cinta en movimiento.  
  
Un rato más tarde, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny y Neville salían de la tienda, con sus nuevas túnicas bien guardadas. Fueron a comprar las demás cosas que les pedían: ingredientes para pociones (Estuvieron discutiendo un rato sobre Snape), un nuevo telescopio de más eficacia, una balanza un tanto más grande de la que habían utilizado hasta entonces, y los libros nuevos que, como la señora Weasley ya debía de haberlos comprado, solamente pagó Neville por ellos.  
  
-Me pregunto quién será el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –dijo Ron, mirando el nuevo libro que Neville guardaba: "Nueva Guía de Defensa: Hechizos, maleficios, encantamientos y revertimientos útiles, por Dinorah Dever".  
  
-Esperemos que no sea alguien como Umbridge. –Harry dijo, sombrío.  
  
-Imposible. Ahora estamos aliados con el Ministerio...  
  
-Por cierto, Harry –interrumpió Ginny, mirándo al chico –continuarán las clases del E.D, ¿verdad?  
  
-No lo sé –murmuró él. Estaba claro que no quería pensar en el tema, asique siguieron caminando por el frío camino hasta el Caldero Chorreante, donde seguro les esperaba una abundante comida caliente.

--- bueehh ese fue el cap... -.-' si... no hubo mucha cosa romántica entre Ron y Luna esta vez, pero es necesaria una introduccion asi... ademas, todo el tiempo lo mismo resultaria pesado, no creen?? si, otra pregunta, asi que ya me pueden ir contestando en reviews :P (q manera de aprovecharse xD)

[Por cierto, la bruja que llora en el Caldero Chorreante soy yo, leyendo Harry Potter 5 ...]


	6. Inexpresivo

Ya sé, el otro capitulo fue muy aburrido, y no lo niego T.T pero recuerden q los capis mas aburridos preceden a los interesantes, y voy a intentar cumplir esa norma!! ...n.n (desde cuando es una norma eso? O.o?) Bueh no importa xD a leer!! jejejeje

---------------  
  
Los 5 días restantes fueron muy agradables. No sucedió nada especial, a escepción de que se encontraron a más estudiantes de Hogwarts. Vieron a Seamus Finnigan y a Dean Thomas en la tienda de túnicas donde habían encontrado a Neville, y encontraron a Parvati comprando en Flourish y Blotts.

El último día de vacaciones, a la noche, después de una magnífica cena en el Caldero Chorreante, Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron todavía comentando el accidente que había tenido lugar poco antes de haberse parado (Crookshanks saltó sobre la mesa de un desconocido y derramó su copa de vino, ante las risas de todo el bar menos del tabernero y del hombre) y se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones que el señor Weasley les había reservado.  
  
-¿Cuál de todas era, Harry? –preguntó Ron, mirando la hilera de puertas separadas que tenía delante. En aquellos cinco días, al pelirrojo se le empezó a pasar el rencor que sentía hacia su amigo, dado que Luna y Ginny estaban casi todo el tiempo juntas y no hablaban demasiado con ellos tres.  
  
-Me parece que esa es la nuestra –contestó él, señalando a una puerta con un número 7 cobrizo colgado. –Y esa es la de Hermione, Ginny y Luna.  
  
-Ajá. –afirmó Hermione vagamente, acariciando a Crookshanks, a quien tenía firmemente agarrado tras la escenita que había mostrado en el bar. –Bueno, nos vemos mañana. –concluyó con un bostezo, y entró por la puerta del número 8.  
  
Ron y Harry también entraron a su respectiva habitación.  
  
-¿Tienes algo para beber? –preguntó Harry, mientras guardaba unas prendas en el baúl.  
  
-No, pero si quieres te traigo, no me vendría mal tomar algo también...  
  
-Como quieras.  
  
Mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto y bajaba las escaleras, Ron se preguntó por qué había sido tan amable con su amigo. Al fin y al cabo, todos esos días se había mostrado muy frío con el, pero le parecía que ya era hora de romper el hielo. Tal vez ni siquiera se hubiera fijado en Luna, ni nada... tal vez tenía paranoías.  
  
Siguió pensando en esto mientras pedía dos cervezas de mantequilla a un embriagado tabernero, que no parecía acordarse ni de como se llamaba.  
  
Subió por las escaleras despacio, intentando que la cerveza no desbordara por la jarra, ya que Tom se las había servido demasiado llenas... un error fácil de comprender, si el hombre estaba borracho, pensó.  
  
Un escalón, otro escalón... el séptimo crujía... otro escalón, otro más... se vuelca un poco de una jarra... otro escalón...  
  
Un susurro le hizo detener cuando ya solo faltaban cuatro escalones. Alargó el cuello para ver mejor, y reconoció al instante una cabellera rubia. Se le encogió el estómago al ver que un chico de cabello negro alborotado y con gafas estaba al lado de esa persona.Harry y Luna.Bajó unos escalones instintivamente, porque no quería que supieran que estaba ahí. Se escondió lo suficiente para que no le pudiera ver ni un cliente del bar, y a la vez poder tener una clara vista de los dos que estaban arriba.  
  
¿Por qué demonios tuvo que haberse ofrecido para buscar las bebidas? De lo contrario, los dos no estarían solos...  
  
Escuchó. Hablaban en susurros, pero en aquel momento Ron tenía los sentidos tan agudos que podría haber escuchado hasta la mosca que revoloteaba en la cocina.  
  
-Luna –murmuró la voz de Harry.  
  
-Querías verme. –dijo la voz de la chica con total naturalidad. No era una pregunta.  
  
-Ehh... ya lo sé. –la voz de él parecía nerviosa, algo que no le gustó nada a Ron. –Quería saber...  
  
-Saber. No toda la gente lo domina. Pero dime que quieres que te diga, los Redmoons van a salir pronto y no quiero que me piquen –Luna hizo una pequeña mueca al decir esto.  
  
-Ehh...sí. No, tranquila, no te van a picar –Harry le sonrió y, ante el asombro y la desesperación de Ron, agarró sutilmente a Luna de la cadera. Ella ni se inmutó.  
  
_Si hay un momento para interrumpir este tipo de escena, es ahora_, pensó el pelirrojo, aterrado, mirando como Harry atraía a la rubia haca si. Pero no podía hacer nada. Sus piernas no le respondían. Hubiera usado la varita, pero ésta se hallaba en la túnica, y la túnica en la habitación. Debía gritar, pero no le salía la voz.  
  
-Es imposible que no te piquen. _Siempre_ están ahí para picarte.  
  
-¿Eso crees?  
  
Era insoportable verlos allí parados, casi en frente suyo, y el ahí, quieto, sin poder hacer nada debido a su estado de nerviosismo.  
  
_Por favor, Hermione, Ginny, alguien, ¡por favor, qué alguien los interrumpa, por favor...!  
_  
Realmente parecía que le habían echado un maleficio de piernas unidas, o que le hubieran hechizado para que quedase mudo. ¿Y si era eso lo que le habían hecho? –miró la escena –no es hora de hacerse preguntas, es hora de actuar, de interrumpir...  
  
-Harry –dijo Luna de repente –estamos muy cerca.  
  
Ron se quedó todavía más pasmado ante esta frase. ¿"Estamos muy cerca"? ¿Qué quizo decir con eso?  
  
Miró a Luna y súbitamente comprendió que se refería que estaban muy pegados, muy juntos. Por un momento había creído que se refería a llegar a una etapa importante, o algo así.  
  
-¿Te importa? –murmuró Harry, a unos centímetros de la chica.  
  
-Me resulta curioso. Nunca había sentido el aliento de otra persona tan cerca. –su voz sonaba una vez más indiferente, y Ron pareció acertar pensar en que, a Harry, no le debía de resultar muy agradable que hablaran de su aliento cuando estaba a punto de besar a alguien.  
  
Sin embargo, cuando Harry se acercó tanto a Luna que ésta ya no podría replicar nada más, Ron pareció sentir todo de nuevo: las piernas sobre el polvoriento escalón; las manos, las cuales se habían quedado apretadas en furiosos puños (todavía sujetando las cervezas); la voz, para gritar, gritar, y no parar de gritar más...  
  
Pero ya era muy tarde. Los escasos centímetros que habían estado separando a los adolescentes desaparecieron, y Luna estaba recibiendo el beso que tanto había estado ansiando Harry en darle.  
  
Se oyó un tremendo ruido del cristal roto. A Ron se le habían caido las dos jarras de cerveza, y ahora el líquido se desparramaba por las escaleras, cayendo como si fuera el rápido de un río.  
  
Harry se separó instintivamente de Luna. Ella se quedó parada, con los ojos fijos, sin expresión, y por primera vez parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.  
  
Ron estaba lívido de furia. Sus ojos lanzaban chispas y el cabello pelirrojo parecía arder de rabia tanto como el resto de su cuerpo. Los puños estaban firmemente cerrados, como si trataran de evitar el ponerse a pegar al chico de cabello azabache que tenía delante. Su expresión era una que Harry no le había visto jamás, y sentía los dolorosos latidos de su corazón en el pecho.  
  
-Ron –dijo rápidamente Harry –Ron, no...  
  
-No te atrevas a decirme que no es lo que parece. ¡NO ME HABLES! –gritó, mirándole con odio, y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
Antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, pudo entreveer la mirada de Luna, que seguía siendo inexpresiva, y, como él, se había quedado pálida; sus ojos azules carecían de aquel brillo lunático que siempre poseían, y los labios estaban firmemente cerrados.  
  
Si Luna quedara así cada vez que Harry le besase, Ron podría haber matado a su mejor amigo con tal de volver a ver aquel aire indiferente en su rostro.

-------------------  
  
¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dicen? Sí, ahora voy a tener muuuuuchas quejas, lo sé, pero... bueno, no quiero contar nada, mejor siguen leyendo y me dejan reviews, shiii??? (carita de niña buena) :P jejeje gracias!!


	7. Noche sin Luna

Sabia q iba a tener quejas... O.o pero no sabia que llegarian al punto de decirme lo que algunos me han dixu... juas xDDD pero en serio... ¿esperaban que el camino de Ron para conquistar a Luna iba a ser de rosas? Un fic sin conflictos no es un fic! T.T asique les dejo que lean el siguiente capi   
  
-----------  
  
No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó despierto. Los minutos parecían horas y las horas eran siglos. La imagen de Harry acercándose a Luna era imposible de disipar de su cabeza, no importaba cuánto se esforzara.  
  
A los pocos instantes de que se había encerrado en la habitación, y tirado en la cama sin preocuparse por desvertirse, oyó pasos afuera, más de los que debería haber. La voz de una inquieta Hermione le llegó a los oídos:  
  
-¿Harry, qué demonios pasó? Oímos mucho ruido aquí afuera...  
  
El silencio fue su respuesta. Como si hubiera estado mirando la escena además de escucharla, Ron supo que Hermione caía en la cuenta de algo, poco a poco.  
  
-Luna dijo que iba a mirar el cielo –comentó Ginny como si fuera lo más normal, aunque su voz sonaba interesada en saber lo ocurrido.  
  
Luna no afirmó nada y tampoco Harry, pero alguien lanzó un ahogado gemido muy poco audible, incluso para Ron, quien todavía tenía los sentidos tan agudizados.  
  
-Pero Harry –se le dirigió Hermione -¿Qué exactamente...? –el pelirrojo, tras la puerta, estaba casi seguro que se refería a los restos de la jarra de cerveza.  
  
-Hermione, tenemos que hablar... a solas –agregó Harry. Ginny lanzó un breve bufido, y sus pasos se encaminaron hasta la habitación de al lado y se dejaron de oír tras un portazo.  
  
-Esto... Luna... –titubeó la voz de Hermione.  
  
Un par de pies se alejaron torpemente del pasillo, pero no parecían ir a la habitación de Ginny. Ahora sus dos amigos estaban solos.  
  
-Harry –Hermione, o al menos por la manera en la que habló, parecía seria -¿Qué rayos pasó?  
  
Y entonces Ron tuvo que soportar cómo Harry le contaba a la chica lo sucedido. Se dio cuenta que sus puños todavía seguían resistiéndose a dejar de estar cerrados.  
  
-...Asi que salí a ver si Ron volvía con las bebidas... –el pelirrojo quedó atónito. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía _ése _a nombrarlo? –Y vi que Luna también estaba ahí. Entonces... bueno...  
  
-Se besaron –adivinó Hermione sin alterarse, como había ocurrido el año anterior –Bueno, no era de extrañar. ¿Entonces Luna se dejó? La verdad es que _ustedes_ dos no hacen mala pareja... –todo esto lo dijo muy atropelladamente.

Ron estaba perplejo. ¿Hermione? ¿Ella que tanto le había ayudado, que le había dado consejos y que gracias a ella todavía estaba sin dar un buen puñetazo a Harry? ¿Era ella quien en ese momento le estaba diciéndo al otro que él y Luna hacían buena pareja? ...Ella no podía ser Hermione, simplemente no podía ser...  
  
Pero era. Estaba desconcertado. Aunque descubrió que no le importaba tanto como debería. No al menos tras lo que acababa de ocurrir, no al menos sabiendo que su mejor amigo había acabado de besar a Luna Lovegood... No, Hermione no era tan importante como para preocuparse por ella ahora...  
  
-Y entonces Ron vino, y nos vió... parecía... enojado...  
  
-Comprensible...  
  
-¿Cómo que comprensible?  
  
-Harry... –susurró Hermione armándose de paciencia -¿No te parece obvio que se ponga así? Quiero decir... Verte ahí, de repente, con la mejor amiga de su hermana...  
  
-Pero... igual no me parece motivo para que se ponga como se puso... tú no lo viste... estaba hecho una furia...  
  
-¿Acaso no recuerdas como se puso el año pasado cuando se enteró que Ginny salía con Dean Thomas?  
  
Hubo una pausa. A Ron le parecía fabulosa la manera en que Hermione disimulaba lo que en verdad le había perturbado, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar que decirle a Harry que hacía buena pareja con Luna hubiera sido una estupidez. Finalmente oyó a la voz del moreno admitir:  
  
-Sí, es verdad...  
  
-Bueno –la chica lanzó un breve bostezo –yo me voy a dormir. Tal vez... –agregó, titubeante –Mejor paso yo un momento a ver si Ron está dormido y luego entras tú, ¿de acuerdo? –propuso Hermione con inquietud –Porque me parece que no se le debe haber ido muy fácil el enojo...  
  
-Sí. Yo mientras voy quitando esto del camino... –se oyeron unos pasos descendiendo por la escalera y deteniéndose en un lugar donde hubo ruidos de cristales rotos. Otro par de pies se acercó a la puerta, la cual se abrió con el mayor cuidado intentando que no chirriara. La pobre luz del pasillo iluminó parte de la habitación. Entrecerró los ojos lo suficiente para poder ver la oscura figura de Hermione moverse con lentitud hacia él. Sintió como una mata del espeso cabello de la chica le rozaba el rostro y se asustó un poco: ¿por qué le andaba tan cerca? Abrió un poco más los ojos y pudo ver su cara: sus labios entrecerrados y levemente iluminados por la luz de fuera, al igual que el resto de su rostro, el cual mostraba una expresión preocupada; la tez blanca que tan suave se hacía ver y los ojos que, en la oscuridad, refulgían con misterio.  
  
Era verdad que en su momento Hermione le había gustado. Y mucho. Pero otra persona le había ganado. ¿Cómo podía compararse a la excesiva estudiosa de la clase con la inocente y encantadora de Ravenclaw? Sí, podía sonar un poco egoísta, pero así le parecía ella. Tanto estudio, tanta exigencia... Al menos Luna era algo más "libre".  
  
-Ron –susurró súbitamente la voz de la chica que tenía a su lado. –Ron, sé que estás despierto...  
  
El pelirrojo no respondió. Si lo sabía, él no tenía que molestarse en contestar.  
  
-Ron... entiendo que te hayas puesto de esa manera. Aunque tengo que admitir... –el rostro levemente iluminado de Hermione sonrió un poco -...que no esperaba que te comportaras exactamente así. **[N/A: Aki la respuesta para "Coni", que me preguntaste sobre la reacción de Ron ;)]** Quiero decir, pensaba que te quedarías pálido y quieto... pero fuiste más extrovertido de lo que imaginaba...  
  
-Estuve viendo el desarrollo de ése estúpido beso desde la escalera. –repuso Ron con fastidio, aunque en su voz había un dejo de desafío –Además, digamos que con la de veces que quise soltarle una bien grande a Harry y no me dejabas, las ganas se fueron acumulando y...

Se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio que fue roto por los pasos de alguien que subía las escaleras y se paraba ante la puerta del cuarto. Cuando dos ojos verdes brillantes miraron dentro de la habitación, Hermione ya se había separado de la cama de Ron y miraba a Harry con expresión inocente.  
  
-Está dormido –se apresuró a mentir en un susurro. –Bueno, buenas noches... –agregó, y salió a toda prisa del lugar. Ron se quedó despierto toda la noche. Harry se desvestía sigilosamente, sin ningún ronquido falso de parte del pelirrojo: él no pensaba molestarse en parecer dormido. Se dio cuenta que el otro tampoco podía conciliar el sueño. Aunque un poco más tarde, pudo percibir la inconfundible respiración silenciosa de cuando alguien cae finalmente dormido entre la calidez de las sábanas de lino.  
  
Y pasaron las horas y los amarronados ojos de Ron seguían sin cerrarse. La oscuridad era total escepto por las estrellas, de las cuales se podía observar su débil refulgir por la ventana del cuarto; parecían querer dar algo de vida al negro cielo nocturno. No había Luna. Ni en el cielo ni en ningún lado. Ninguna de las dos estaba para él...

Cuando supuso que serían aproximadamente las cuatro de la madrugada, unos pasos distantes se oyeron subir con lentitud por la ya tan pisada escalera. Pasaban cerca de su habitación y se dirigían con la misma velocidad que antes hacia el cuarto de las chicas. La puerta se abrió y cerró casi sin hacer ruido.  
  
Estaba casi seguro de que ésa había sido Luna, ya que cuando Hermione le había pedido que la dejara a solas con Harry, había ido hacia otro lado, a más distancia. Supuso que se habría salido a mirar el cielo, como Ginny había explicado. Con todos estos pensamientos rondando por su mente un buen rato más, finalmente logró dejarse hundir en la mullida almohada, justo cuando una línea rojiza indicaba en el horizonte que el Sol estaba por dar el alba. Y a las horas, una conocida voz mandona le zarandeaba y decía con impaciencia:  
  
-Vamos, Ron, hay que preparar todo. ¡El tren saldrá en unas horas y tú no tienes todavía el baúl listo...!  
  
------------------------

Oki, ese es el nuevo capi...! ya, un poco aburrido, pero necesario... Gracias again x los reviews!!! Los kero x'( sigan asi! xDxD Bsus!


	8. Al hijo de un Mortífago

------------------------

Mmm... tardé mucho en subir este cap, pero aka sta =) spero q la espera no haya sido muy larga... pero este fue bastante complicado de escribir, y necesite tiempo...  
  
------------------------  
  
Si el cielo hubiera podido expresar su tristeza, estaría de un gris lluvioso y plegado de nubes grisáseas anunciando un día húmedo e inestable. Y si hubiera podido expresar su furia, los relámpagos habrían alcanzado a Harry y le hubieran dejado electrocutado, incapaz de moverse o de cualquier otra acción que antes habría podido hacer sin dificultades...  
  
Pero resultó que el cielo estaba de un azul intenso, y la brisa matinal era tan suave que apenas llegaba a moverles el cabello. Daba la impresión de que el día sería caluroso y las jarras con jugo de calabaza que iría repartiendo la mujer regordeta del carrito de la comida se agotarían más rápido de lo normal.  
  
El tren había salido sin inconvenientes, exeptuando que la gente parecía mucho más alborotada de lo normal, y los gatos y lechuzas armaban tal alboroto que muchos los habían encerrado en el primer compartimiento que veían.  
  
Ron se había negado rotundamente a dejar ir a Ginny a otro compartimiento (Hermione le especificó a Harry que había visto a Dean haciéndole señas a la pelirroja) y fueron los cuatro junto a Luna y Neville hacia un vagón vacío, casi en el final del tren.  
  
Harry se sentó junto a la ventanilla y miró a través de ella. Hermione, a su lado, ya se había acomodado, al igual que Croockshanks, quien estaba en el regazo de la chica ronroneando al ser acariciado. Ginny miraba aparentemente interesada la revista de El Quisquilloso que Luna sostenía del revés en sus manos. Ron se puso del lado de la puerta, lejos de Harry, que estaba junto a la ventanilla, pero algo más cerca de Luna. Colocó los pies en el asiento de adelante (el cual estaba vacío) y quedó acomodado de esa forma, despatarrado, con aires de superioridad. Hacía como que miraba al techo, pero no era necesario estar frente a la escena para darse cuenta que Harry observaba a la rubia de reojo.  
  
El ambiente era más tenso de lo normal, aunque las chicas y Neville hablaran con soltura e indiferencia. Hasta Luna misma, que debería de haber sido la más introvertida de la conversación, habló con su naturalidad propia. Ron se dijo que si se quedaba en aquel compartimiento con toda aquella banda de idiotas era porque quería tener bien vigilada a Ginny. Incluso sospechaba de Neville, por muy inocente que fuera.  
  
Al final, sin poder aguantar más el quedarse ahí, se levantó y salió del compartimiento sin mirar a nadie ni dar ninguna explicación.  
  
Emprendió camino hacia el final del tren, el cual no quedaba muy lejos. Cada compartimiento que iba pasando estaba menos lleno a medida que pasaba, y en el último no había nadie. Estaba más oscuro que en el resto del tren.  
  
Empezó a pasearse. Le resultaba molesto no estar con compañía, ni estar riéndose ni nada de lo que hacía con Harry años anteriores. Le molestaba como nada en aquel momento...  
  
Y a continuación, tan de repente que si hubiera habido ahí más gente habrían gritado, una mano, delgada y blanca, se le posó tapándole la boca evitando así que gritara. La otra mano estaba aprisionándolo por los brazos, pero quien le estuviera agarrando no iba a lograr hacer gran cosa: se desprendió enseguida y se dio la vuelta para ver a un chico, alto (aunque no tanto como él), delgado y rubio. Unos ojos grises y fríos le miraban, y los delgados labios se curvaron en una despectiva sonrisa.  
  
-_Incárcero_ –susurró Draco Malfoy, apuntando a Ron con una varita. Éste cayó de espaldas hacia el suelo, el cual desprendió algo del polvo por el impacto. Forcejeó, intentando liberarse, pero las cuerdas que ahora le ataban estaban muy firmemente amarradas a su cuerpo.  
  
-Weasley –dijo con voz suave Malfoy –No sabía que fueras tan idiota como para andar por ahí tu solo...  
  
-¿Acaso está prohibido? –preguntó Ron, desafiante, todavía forcejeando para librarse de las cuerdas. Malfoy curvó más su sonrisa, y sus ojos le miraron con malicia.  
  
-Mi padre está en Azkaban –explicó calmadamente tras unos segundos, paseando alrededor de Ron como una especie de animal que espera el momento oportuno para atacar –Imagino que tus neuronas llegan a entender el motivo, ¿verdad, Weasley?  
  
Ron no le hizo caso. Comenzó a gritar, cosas como "¡EH! ¡ALGUIEN! ¡AQUÍ, EN EL ÚLTIMO VAG"N!", pero nadie parecía oírle.  
  
-Éste compartimiento tiene un hechizo efectuado para que nadie oiga de afuera. No te servirá de nada gritar –agregó el rubio, mirando hacia las paredes. Tras un suspiro, volvió su mirada hacia Ron.  
  
-Necesito que me ayudes, Comadreja.  
  
El pelirrojo dejó de intentar liberarse. Miró a Malfoy con el entrecejo fruncido, pero repentinamente, sonrió.  
  
-No creo que seas la persona indicada para hablar de animales, Malfoy; sigues siendo el hurón favorito de la clase.  
  
El chico dejó de pasearse. Se arrodilló, dejando su rostro cercano al de Ron. No había dejado de sonreír.  
  
-Eres el más cercano a Potter que conozco. Sé que estás enojado con él... sino no te propondría esto. Desde la vez que lo ví –empezó a narrar, sin alguna preocupación aparente –supe que era un imbécil. Tú también lo eres, desde luego, pero sus deseos de alcanzar lo más alto de la fama y arrebatarle todo a los demás lo hace todavía el doble de estúpido...  
  
-¿Esperas que ayude al hijo de un Mortífago?  
  
-¿No es mejor antes Malfoy que Potter? ¿No te resulta repugnante ese apellido? ¿No te diste cuenta todavía que él no hace más que hacerse el héroe y llevarse la gloria de todo el mundo?  
  
Y Ron, dejándose llevar por su mente, empezó a pensar... Harry, con montones de galleons en las manos, mientras él sostenía unos sandwiches de carne... Harry, nombrado el buscador más joven en cien años... Harry, nombrado campeón del colegio... Harry, con una fila de chicas haciendo cola para que fuera su pareja de baile... Harry, haciéndose el héroe, pensando que él era el único capaz de salvar a Sirius... Harry, acercándose a Luna...  
  
-¿Lo entiendes, no? –Malfoy sonrió –Ahora me voy... si estamos de acuerdo (aunque créeme, no pienso cooperar contigo) puedes empezar con comportarte con Potter de una manera más fría de lo usual, ya te iré especificando... Y tal vez podamos hablar de los beneficios que puede tener el ayudar al hijo de un Mortífago.  
  
El rubio agitó la varita, y las cuerdas que sujetaban a Ron desaparecieron. Antes de que Malfoy cerrara la puerta del todo, éste miró al pelirrojo, quien todavía estaba sentado en el suelo, bufando por el dolor que le habían causado las ataduras. Con una sonrisa maligna, le habló:  
  
-Aunque créeme, no pienso perdonarte si llegas a traicionarme...  
  
Y dicho esto, se marchó.  
  
-----------------

Síííí se lo que estan pensando....... (pausa) no, en realidad no lo se, asi que pido ¡REVIEWS! xD plzzz son solo veinte segunditos de escritura! Solo hay que poner "Lau, me pareció extremdamente horrible..." no, bueno, eso no xD pero aaaaaaaalgo... me voy de vacaciunes mañana, y aunke me haya costado un monton este capitulo, no quedo _exactamente_ como queria... pero digo, tengo q publicar el capi... y aka lo tienen =) asique, esperando q les haya gustado se despide informalmente...........

Lau! xD


	9. Nedlog

Uy, hoy no hago ni presentacion ni disculpa porque se que ya tienen preparados (y como no, con el tiempo q les hice esperar) los tomates, elefantes y mamuts voladores hechos mier... xD ejem, los dejo con el siguiente cap n.n

Había estado todo el viaje en tren pensando, y sin embargo...

Resultaba tan extraño ver a Ronald Weasley callado, sumido en sus pensamientos, inclusive podría decirse que se comportaba de una forma discreta tan inusual en él, que sus amigos se le quedaron mirando varias veces, confundidos, ante el solo hecho de que no hablara.

Y, desde luego, también les resultó extraño ver a aquel rubio desdeñoso, tan odiado por todos los integrantes de Gryffindor, con una expresión de desconcertante satisfacción en el rostro. ¿Qué podía haber sucedido para que Draco Malfoy estuviera tan alegre el primer día de clases? Ésa era la pregunta que todos se planteaban en el desayuno, mientras el ruido de gente parloteando y con la angustia evidente en la voz de tener que encaminarse a la clase que les tocara en aquel momento, les hacía mirar sin mucho ánimo su horario recién entregado por la profesora McGonagall.

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con la nueva profesora –dijo Hermione, optimista, y miró hacia la mesa de profesores. Una mujer de cabello negro espeso cayendo por ambos hombros tenía la vista fija en su plato y su rostro quedaba semi-oculto bajo el techo, cuyo aspecto celestial estaba repleto de muchas nubes grisáceas de vaga llovizna.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor se dirigieron en grupos diversos hacia el aula que debían ocupar, y eligieron sus asientos sin mucha atención, pero cuidando que junto a ellos se sentaran únicamente amigos. Hablaron con los compañeros de detrás sobre temas variados y sin importancia, mucho menos para sus vecinos, los cuales parloteaban sobre otras cosas no menos interesantes.

Se oyó un portazo y todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia la puerta, donde se hallaba la nueva profesora. Se dirigió hacia su escritorio con un andar ligeramente desgarbado y se sentó con elegancia, haciendo un floritura con la túnica para no arrugarla. A continuación, levantó la mirada hacia la clase, la cual a su vez le observaba a ella, y juntó las manos entrelazando los dedos. Un par de ojos de un intenso color dorado escudriñaron hasta el último rostro estudiantil del cuarto. Finalmente, separó los labios, rojizos pero con trazos de bronce y habló con una voz femenina, aunque totalmente distinta a lo que uno hubiera esperado, una voz grave y pausada.

-Me presento: Dania Nedlog, profesora Nedlog para ustedes **[N/A: Denle vuelta el apellido a la profesora y asócienlo con su descripción, y se darán cuenta por qué se llama así ;)]**. Les enseñaré la interesante clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Alguien podría decirme qué es, primeramente?

Hubo un silencio de confusión. Tras unos segundos, Dean Thomas preguntó:

-¿Qué es qué?

-La Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Podrías contestármelo tu, ya que veo que eres el único capaz de hablar. –Hermione murmuró algo por lo bajo con cierto enojo raro en ella, mientras Dania Nedlog revisaba la lista -¿Y, señor Thomas? La respuesta... no tengo todo el día.

-Es... la defensa que tenemos sobre...

-Nunca conteste a una pregunta con la misma palabra de lo preguntado. ¿Señorita... Granger, diga?

Hermione suspiró.

-Es la materia que nos enseña a prepararnos contra lo que nos depara el mundo fuera del colegio.

-Y dentro también. –la profesora sonrió con suficiencia, y en su rostro bronceado aparecieron unas leves arrugas, iluminadas por una especie de luz solar en una tarde de invierno que parecía desprender de ella misma, de su cansina pero viva piel.

La profesora prosiguió la clase con preguntas que podrían considerarse tontas, y que tal vez no tuvieran nada que ver con la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero que dejaban a los alumnos sorprendidos. Cuando acabó, les mandó hacer una redacción sobre lo que creían que harían ese año y qué tal lo harían.

-Ésa –le dijo Ron a Hermione cuando salían de la clase entre un montón de alumnos más a su alrededor –fue la clase más extraña que tuve hasta el momento, incluida la de Lockhart y los duendecillos.

El día prosiguió con rapidez. Como sus cuatro primeras clases habían sido tan interesantes (o tan extrañas), la mañana se fue mucho más rapido de lo normal. Y parecía increíble pensar que al día siguiente tendrían Adivinación, Pociones y clase doble de Historia de la Magia para aburrirse sin condición.

Pero las horas de la comida eran bastante más tensas, por decirlo así, que cualquier otra clase extraordinaria.

Más de una vez, Ron desvíaba su mirada hacia la mesa donde reposaba vagamente en su silla el Slytherin que lo había acorralado el día anterior. En su interior, sentía tantas cosas que creía que pronto iba a estallar: la vergüenza, por haber gritado en aquel vagón auxilio, y, aunque nadie le hubiera escuchado, sentía que su orgullo le había abandonado; también la confusión, pues no creía posible que Draco Malfoy se le acercara para que se uniera a él, aunque hubiera sido por interés; la estupidez que sería aceptar la propuesta del rubio, porque sería el desmoronamiento de los años de amistad que había construido con Harry, y para él su amistad valía mucho, aunque fuera considerablemente idiota...; y la satisfacción que podría sentir al verse ganándole en algo más que no fuera el ajedrez, porque sabía que podía ganarle en todo, si se lo proponía...

-¿Ron? Ron, te estoy hablando...

-¿Ah? –la mirada del pelirrojo se desvió y pasó por la mesa de profesores, cruzándose con dos ojos tan brillantes que destacaban sobre todo el comedor, y podía sentir como si algo le invadiera por dentro, como si de repente comprendiera lo que debía de haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo...

-¡Ron!

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Hermione! –tardó un poco en asimilar quien le estaba hablando -¿Qué pasa?

-Que ahora toca Herbología... ¡vamos! ¡ya se fueron casi todos los del comedor y tú ahí paseando por la Luna! Digo... –Hermione titubeó ante la mirada de desconcierto y sorpresa de Ron. –Quise decir pensando en cualquier cosa... esto... bueno, ¡vamos de una vez...!

Ehhh, se que tampoco fue gran cosa, pero si leen bien el final se pueden llegar a dar cuenta que sí... esta vez no les voy a decir q dejen reviews (aunque sigo siendo tan ambiciosa como siempre, creanme!) pero con todo lo que les hice esperar no me los merezco... snif... ok... shau xD n.n


	10. Revelación

Wee volvi! Spero no haber tardado tantu ) no vdd? ..tuvieron malos con los reviews... ¬¬ (en gran parte fue mi culpa u.u) pero espero recompenzarlos con este capi... a decir verdad, me gusta bastante este capitulo, a pesar de que sea cortito... espero todos sus reviews!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, abrió los ojos con dificultad, tras despertarse en mitad de un sueño que se había estado desarrollando en su mente. Intentó acordarse de lo que sucedía, pero como le resultaba imposible averiguar algo más que había sido un sueño extraño, abandonó el intento mientras surgía el primer bostezo de la mañana. 

Un rápido vistazo por la ventana le indicó que se había despertado al mismo tiempo que el alba hacía su rojiza aparición. Una mirada al espejo fue suficiente para darse cuenta que, por las mañanas, su aspecto era mucho menos pulcro y más rebelde, con el cabello alborotado y desordenado. Se preguntó, teniendo un breve desliz, si aquella apariencia le gustaría más a Luna. Luego, se regañó sabiendo que había vuelto a pensar en Harry, al menos esta vez en el aspecto físico. Pero igual, ¿qué se perdía por probar? Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, y a continuación giró la cabeza hacia la cama de Harry, la cual estaba vacía.

No le dio tiempo ni para sospechar, pues escuchó voces abajo. Era todavía muy temprano para que estuviera alguien despierto, pero no le servía de nada pensar en lo extrañas que eran las cosas, y debía empezar a moverse para escuchar la conversación. Después de todo, ¿a quién le iba a importar, con lo que le estaba pasando a él?

Se dirigió veloz hacia las escaleras y se quedó agazapado, con todos los sentidos atentos, por donde empezaba el escalón. Una conocida cabellera castaña, desordenada y larga le indicó quién era la persona que acompañaba a Harry sentada en uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala común.

-Hermione... ¿Estás segura?

-Totalmente... pero Harry, no le cuentes que te lo he dicho porque me mata, ¿entiendes?, me mata, y la verdad es que no lo culpo... –se oyó un acortado suspiro y una pausa –La está pasando muy mal... Y desde que te vio con Luna peor... Hasta me parece que pasa algo con Malfoy... ¿No te diste cuenta las veces que lo mira, como si tramaran algo...? Ay, Harry, en serio me da mala espina esto.

Ron sintió como si pudiera ver el asustado rostro de Hermione, con sus ojos mirando escandalizados al chico que tenía delante, escuchando la confesión de su amiga sin decir una palabra, pensando en lo que debería hacer una vez que asumiera (o no asumiera) lo que ahora sabía, en lo que en aquellos días estaría pasando el pelirrojo que supuestamente aún dormía en la habitación de arriba...

-Pero... no me dijo nada... –murmuró la voz de Harry –Se lo pregunté un montón de veces y nunca me lo dijo...

-Tu tampoco se lo hubieras dicho. –aseguró Hermione, con una pequeña nota de suficiencia en su voz –Pero ahora que sabes lo que le pasa... ¿Qué harás?

Eso era lo que él quería saber. Ron se acercó un poco más a la baranda para divisar mejor a sus dos compañeros, y se aferró con las uñas al suelo, como si de esa manera pudiera callar cualquier otro sonido capaz de interrumpir la respuesta de Harry.

-¡No sé! ¿No esperarás que vaya y le diga que lo sé todo y...?

-No... no digo que hagas eso. –negó Hermione –Pero... como eres su amigo... tal vez debas decirle que lo de Luna fue un error... Porque fue un error, ¿verdad? –había una extraña nota de angustia en su voz.

-Un error... bueno... ahora que lo mencionas... en parte. Yo casi ni la conozco... y además... no parecía muy contenta después de...

-Del beso, sí, ya sé –se apresuró a terminar la frase Hermione, con un gesto evidente de impaciencia –Bueno, lo que quiero saber es qué harás con Ron. ¿Te disculparás, le dirás que lo del beso con Luna fue un horrendo y catastrófico error... o que la sigues queriendo?

Se quedaron en silencio. Luego Harry dijo:

-¿La verdad, no? Sí, lo de Luna fue un error, me gustaba pero me di cuenta que no había nada que hacer con ella, y que me hubiera gustado no haberme fijado en ella jamás... ¿te parece bien?

-¿En serio sientes eso?

-Sí. –la afirmación parecía una especie de desafío.

-Entonces vas y se lo dices cuando se despierte –Hermione suspiró; acto y seguido lanzó un bufido de enojo –Además, me mata hablar de Luna. ¡Siempre Luna, Luna y Luna! ¡Y siempre tengo que ser la mensajera!

Tanto Harry como Ron se quedaron perplejos. Pero Hermione no le hizo caso al chico que tenía enfrente y continuó:

-¡Pero claro, nunca pueden hablar de Hermione! ¡Nadie piensa en que ella tiene sus propios problemas y tiene sus sentimientos! Pero claro, ¿cómo van a saber, si ni se preocupan en preguntarle? ¡A quién le importa, si está Luna para discutir, pelear y volverse locos por ella!

La chica respiró agitada, y un silencio perplejo inundó la sala. Luego, Harry balbuceó con cuidado y con una voz que intentaba ser calmada:

-Hermione... a mí si me importas.

Volvió a reinar el silencio. Después de unos minutos, Hermione habló con voz algo más tranquila.

-Bueno... ve a decirle a Ron... eso. –se oyó como alguien se levantaba, y el pelirrojo se paró con sigilosidad para volver a la habitación, cuando una voz sincera y titubeante interrumpió a los chicos.

-Harry... no te preocupes por Luna... estoy seguro que hay montones de chicas más que te quieren... y no por tu fama... si no por como eres.

Ron quedó con la boca semiabierta. Ahora que Harry se había levantado, también podía observar su cabello naturalmente desordenado y azabache, y parte de su rostro delgado y moreno. Ante lo que dijo Hermione, hubo otro momento de desconcierto, luego otro de perplejidad... y finalmente, el atolondrado asentimiento de Harry con la cabeza.

Para cuando los pasos del chico terminaron de subir la escalera, Ron ya estaba en la habitación, acostado en su cama, y tan sorprendido como su compañero.

* * *

Vieron? Ehhh, ya se va aclarando la cosaaaa!!! xD o se va oscureciendo mas? Ni idea... pero bueno... ah, otra cosa, yo ya empiezo el colegio! (que emocion! –sarcasmo ¬¬) asiq puede que actualice menos seguido... de todos modos, como es el comienzo no creo que nos den con demasiada tarea.... o eso espero U.U sigan leyendo que cada vez falta menos para el final! Si esq me hace re feliz :D 


	11. Rumores

Hulitras otra ve! Queria agradecer ante todo a los dos reviews de Camille Potter y Eve-angel x sus pequeños animos del capitulo anterior... como veran, la historia esta llegando a su fin... no voy a decir to lo que quiero decir ahora, sino en el ultimo capitulo de este fic... por ahora, lo mejor va ser seguir leyendo, no? P tons, ojos a la obra!!! :D

* * *

A los oídos de Ron llegaron toda clase de habladurías al día siguiente.

Un chico de Hufflepuff, del cual todos sabían que se llamaba Ernie, o Eric, o Erim (según quien te lo contara) se había declarado a una chica que siempre iba de trenzas de nombre Hannah. Ella iba avergonzada por todas partes, cubriéndose el sonrojado rostro que hacía juego con su rubio peinado, y cuando alguien se le acercaba y le hablaba, le respondía de mala forma y nerviosa.

Los de Ravenclaw comentaban sobre dos individuos de distintos cursos, uno que decía llamarse Terry Bott, la otra una completa desconocida que de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en una total estrella en la casa de las águilas. Parecía realmente feliz de su repentina popularidad, y siempre que podía agarraba de la mano a Terry y se lo acercaba lo más posible a ella, pasando al lado de grupos especialmente nombrosos de gente que le miraban con los ojos de "vaya, esto hay que contarlo".

Pero tal vez el chisme que más se pasaba de boca en boca era el de la Slytherin presumida y coqueta Pansy Parkinson. Las versiones de su declaración a Malfoy eran desde una cena romántica y profundamente preparada en la sala común de los jóvenes, hasta un apasionado beso de parte de ella cuando el rubio entraba por la pared de piedra. Incluso se oyó a un aficionado murmurar algo de un anillo de plata con esmeraldas incrustadas.

Y a Ron, aunque le parecían tremendamente disparatadas muchas de las teorías que rondaban por todo el colegio, ninguna podía ser más poco creíble que la de Hermione y Harry, que aún no había salido a la luz. Se imaginó a una persona de una casa desconocida, hablando en voz baja con su compañero, y con una mirada de expectación perpetua:

-Ajá, se besó con Lovegood, ¡pero Granger se le declaró! Potter idiota, dos candidatas en un mes... Lo que no se sabe es a quien elegirá, pero yo creo que está claro...

Qué idiotez pensar en esas cosas, por suerte nadie sabía lo de ellos dos y así tampoco nadie sabría sus propios problemas amorosos... no creyó poder aguantar a la gente rumoreando sobre él y levantando la cabeza para verlo mejor...

Seguía pensando en los rumores mientras se dirigía con el resto de sus compañeros a la clase de Nedlog. Harry y Hermione estaban un poco más delante de él, evitándose el contacto pero echándose miradas de reojo que tenían la mala suerte de coincidir mientras el otro le miraba a su vez.

En bastante tiempo, se sintió libre, pero a la vez apartado de los demás, como un bicho de una especie extraña que camina rezagadamente con insectos que lo ignoran y siguen hablando entre ellos, limitados a sus problemas, a sus temores y a sus alegrías.

Y si sucedía... –se preguntaba, apartado de la multitud- Si al final sus dos amigos con los que había compartido todo, todos los sentimientos de su ser... si cuando todo terminara, terminara con ellos dos juntos... ¿Qué haría él?

Primero... le contarían sobre sus sentimientos hacia el otro... él intentaría hacer lo posible para ayudarlos y que fueran pareja... Y luego, cuando lo fueran, serían puros agradecimientos... regalos, visitas constantes y nombramientos como padrino. Pero después... Se acabarían los regalos... necesitarían mantenerse, y no estarían para derrochar el dinero... Las visitas disminuirían... él tendría que ser quien los fuera a ver. Se quedaría atrapado en una única soledad, en un callejón del que no hay salida...

Luna no le hacía ni caso... ella estaba completamente fuera del tema, porque no había posibilidades, no había ninguna esperanza... o la esperanza habría que buscarla en otro lado... Es más, hasta estaba esperando el rumor de "¡Luna Lovegood se le declara a Terry Bott, y hay trío amoroso entre ella, él y "la desconocida popular"!

Se sorprendió encontrarse sentado en su habitual rincón de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tal vez las sospechas lo estaban volviendo loco... y no sabía ya ni que hacía. Miró hacia el frente: Nedlog estaba con la cabeza gacha, leyendo algo con profunda atención. Tenía el cabello recogido y cayendo de forma parecida a la de una cascada. Dejó de leer y levantó los ojos color oro. Penetró con la mirada a sus estudiantes, escudriñando hasta el ultimo detalle de sus rostros... Cuando le tocó el turno al pelirrojo, volvió a sentir esa sensación que no recordaba donde la había experimentado, había sido hace poco, pero no recordaba donde... ésa fuerza en el pecho y la valentía que pocas veces a uno lo envuelve se apoderó de el una vez más...

Fue como si un globo estallara dentro suyo, como si todo hubiera acabado y no hubiera tiempo para pensar en nada, solamente en lo que no había logrado hacer cuando aún gozaba del placer del tiempo. Sin meditar, sin reflexionar, posó las manos sobre la mesa y se levantó del asiento... salió como un rayo hacia la única puerta que vió, la abrió y corrió... corrió sin parar... corrió aunque no sabía donde estaba... pero eso daba lo mismo... ahora solo una cosa era importante...

Finalmente y poco a poco, aminoró la velocidad hasta que sus pasos se oyeron cada vez más lentos y pesados alargados por un eco estremecedor. Se dejó caer en una escalera y se agarró la cara con las manos. Se había escapado de clase sin saber por qué... definitivamente, estaba trastornado, y la locura se estaba riendo de él mientras jugaba a ver cuanto la aguantaba.

No se permitiría seguir así, todo acabaría y acabaría ya.

* * *

Hum, jejeje, que les pareció? Fue muuuuuuy corto, ya lo se, por eso voy a subir enseguida el proximo capitulo, pero no podia ponerlos los dos juntos, simplemente no enganchaban... Espero que les siga gustando la historia... y mas ahora que cada vez falta menos para el final... y como no podia faltar... ¡¡Dejen Reviews!!


	12. Tres charlas

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Mi record en tardanza!!

Se que no deberia estar feliz, pero lo estoy, porque POR FIN termine esta historia!

:'D Soy enormemente feliz, mi primer fic terminado...

Bueno, todavia hay un capitulo más, que en realidad es un agradecimiento a cada una de las personas que me escribieron reviews. También hay una pequeña parte de la historia, que no apareció en este fic pero que tiene que ver con él, y también pongo algunas cosas sobre Nedlog que no pude mencionar.

Pero el fic fic ya está!!!!! Ayy, toy tan happy xD

Oigan, antes de atrasarlos mas y puedan leer finalmente este capi (si esq no se saltearon esto y lo dejaron para el final) queria decir que en el capitulo anterior habia dicho que ÉSTE capitulo iba seguido y lo publicaria enseguida. Bueno, no fue asi porque un ASQUEROSO, MALDITO, y HORRENDO virus me agarro cuando ya casi lo tenia listo, y me borro todo... todo todo... :(...

Pero bueno, aca lo tienen y espero que lo disfruten muchisimo!!!

Laura )

Los ojos de un deprimido Weasley se quedaron fijos en una chica que pasaba apresuradamente por un pasillo cercano. Cuando ella le vio, desvió su rumbo y se acercó a el con el reproche saltandole en el rostro.

-¡Ron! ¿Por qué te fuiste?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Todo esto no tendrá que ver con Luna, verdad?

El pelirrojo miró hacia otro lado disgustado y fingió que se interesaba por un cuadro de un hombre que pescaba una sirena con mucho esfuerzo. Hermione le miró y resopló.

-Si no se lo dices, vas a terminar explotando.

-¿Y? –replicó el muchacho.

-¿Y? ¿Y qué? Ron, si te soy sincera, todo esto me parece una bobada, no puedes estar mal por Luna, y mucho menos por Harry, porque el... –Hermione se sonrojó de repente y miró también hacia el cuadro del pescador. Ron levantó la mirada.

-¿Sí? –preguntó el, animándola a continuar.

-Por nada... Esto... Solamente que no vale preocuparse demasiado por Harry, ¿no crees?... Quiero decir, las cosas cambiaron mucho desde que pasó lo de Harry y Luna... Y... y bueno, puede gustarle otra también, ¿no?

Ron abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿No será que te gusta a ti?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿A mi? No digas idioteces.

-No las digo... –suspiró –Te oi la otra vez, cuando estabas con él...

-¿¡De verdad!? ¿Cómo... cómo has sido capaz de...?

-Yo no tengo la culpa, no podía dormirme... Además, podían ser Harry y Luna, ¿no? Él pudo haberla traído a Gryffindor, ¡y no digas que no es posible!

-Si hubieras leído _Historia de Hogwarts_, sabrías que...

-No empieces otra vez con eso, ¿si?

-Bueno...

Se quedaron callados unos segundos. Ron preguntó:

-¿Y tú no deberías estar en clase?

-¡Ay! –Hermione reaccionó –¡Dios, es verdad! Tenía que entregarle estos papeles a la profesora McGonagall... Nedlog concideró que no me perdía nada si me iba unos minutos de clase... –la típica nota de orgullo de la muchacha se notó en la frase –Pero estos fueron _demasiados_ minutos... Hasta luego, Ron.

-Adiós.

-Oye... otra cosa... si los de clase ya salieron y ves a Harry... dile, dile que... que probablemente estoy en el lavavo... ¿si?

Ron volvió a abrir los ojos mucho.

-¿En el lavavo? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?... ¡Bueno, nos vemos!

El chico miró como Hermione se alejaba corriendo y suspiró. Se quedó sentado un rato más en el escalón de una escalera que sabía bien que no se movía hasta que daban las cinco de la tarde. Pasaron minutos tan largos como si cada uno fueran diez... Y al no haber ningún reloj cerca, todo parecía el doble de lento...

En un inesperado momento, el sonido de un distante timbre **N/A: ¿En serio, qué hay en Hogwarts para indicar que la clase se acaba? **se oyó y Ron se paró inmediatamente. Pasos de alumnos que salían de sus aulas se escuchaban por todas partes y el pelirrojo intentó mezclarse entre ellos, para pasar desapercibido entre los de su clase. No lo logró.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué te pasó? –sorprendentemente, el que le hablaba era Harry. Su amigo le miró algo confuso.

-Ehh... Tenía que ir al servicio.

-La gente normal no suele ir al servicio de esa manera...

-Entones será que no soy normal –le respondió Ronald fríamente.

-No, no me refería a eso... se que te pasa algo más... pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras tú.

-Ya se que te lo contó Hermione, asique no me hagas hablar para nada.

-Ah, lo sabes... bueno...

-Oye, por cierto, Hermione está en los lavavos.

Harry le miró confundido.

-Ah, bien, ¿y?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Hasta luego. –se despidió el pelirrojo.

-¿No vienes a comer?

-Sí, claro... ya voy, espérame allá.

-Bueno –aceptó Harry, y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor.

Ron esperó a que se fuera. Realmente, no tenía nada de ganas de ir a comer... no era porque todavía estuviera enojado con Harry ni nada por el estilo, simplemente prefería que se quedara solo con Hermione (supuso que ya se habría ido de los lavavos...) y el seguía sin pintar nada en una escena entre ellos dos...

Emprendió camino hacia la sala común, único lugar donde podría estar tranquilo. Bueno, todavía tenía la redacción de Snape que terminar, pero de todos modos no pensaba entregarla, primero porque no podría concentrarse, y segundo porque su amiga no estaba ahí para prestarle los apuntes... entonces nada.

Cuando solo le faltaba subir una escalera para llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, una chica de cabellera rubia se le cruzó en el camino. No hacía falta fijarse demasiado para darse cuenta de quien era, solo una persona podía tener esa expresión indiferente, esa revista en las manos, esa manera de, simplemente parándose frente a el, hacerle sentir ése nudo en la garganta y la piel de gallina recorrerle los brazos.

Era, únicamente, Luna.

-Hola, Ronald –saludó sin el tono apático que la caracterizaba –Quería encontrarme contigo.

El nudo en la garganta se acentuó.

-¿En... –tosió para poder entonar mejor –encontrarte contigo? ¡Conmigo, quise decir!

-Sí. –respondió ella -¿Te acuerdas del viaje a Suecia que hizo mi padre?

-Ehhh... –Ron no podía acordarse de nada que tuviera que ver con aquel país.

-Hoy me trajo los Noars que me prometió –le dijo con la emoción brillandole en sus enormes ojos -¡Y antes de Navidad!

Al pelirrojo le sonó algo lo de Noars, aunque no podía acordarse dónde se los habían mencionado.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, Luna realmente feliz por la noticia de las criaturas y Ron observándola a ella, medio sonrojado, medio confuso. Hasta que la chica se dio la vuelta y se quitó su mochila de la espalda, guardando la revista y sacando un pequeño ser algo adormilado.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, como los gatitos al nacer. Era peludo y parecía una alfombra pero en forma de bola. Cuatro diminutas patas delanteras y traceras (que parecían tener guantes negros, aunque solo era el color de la piel sin pelaje) le nacían entre la mata del pelo gris. También tenía una cola larga similar a la de un ratón. El animal que más le recordaba a Ron a ésa criatura, era la mascota que los _muggles_ denominaban hamster.

-Éste es para ti –le dijo Luna sonriendo y agarrándo el ser entre las manos con cuidado. –Son criaturas de montaña y no se dejan ver mucho, y los que lo ven creen que son simples rohedores, por eso en los libros no figuran y Hermione Granger piensa que no existen. –Luna abrió más los ojos, fijándolos en Ron quien estaba sorprendido ante la explicación de la muchacha –Yo creo que hay que mirar más atentamente lo que nos parece normal... sino, no podría estar regalandote éste Noar, ¿verdad?

Se quedaron mirando un poco a los ojos. Luna le tendió las dos manos con el ser en el medio, invitando a Ron a que lo tomara. Éste, un poco incómodo, colocó sus manos como las de la muchacha y lo agarró con un poco de esfuerzo, no porque pesara mucho, sino porque la criatura hacía peso para que el joven no lo pudiera agarrar. Luna reía viendo la escena.

Inesperadamente, el Noar levantó sus patitas traseras y se metió por la manga de la remera de Ron. La rubia reaccionó con rapidez e intentó capturarlo, pero el animal ya estaba por el cuello de la camisa. Ronald, contrariado, intentó agarrarlo pero le fue imposible, ya que siempre que lo tenía se le escurría como el agua.

La criatura saltó a la cabeza del pelirrojo y Luna también pegó un saltito para poder agarrarlo. El resultado de todas esas acciones fueron que: el Noar volvió a escaparse, las manos de Luna quedaron sobre los hombros de Ron, y los dos quedaron mirandose. Él, muy sonrojado, ella... confusa. Estaban tan cerca que lo que sucedería se venía venir tanto como para el uno como para el otro. Pero el que hizo desaparecer el pequeño espacio que había entre los dos no fue Ron, como se hubiera esperado, sino Luna, quien juntó apenas sus labios con los de el chico, de una manera muy sutil. Se quedaron así unos segundos, Ron asimilando lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que el chillido agudo de el Noar, proveniente del suelo, hizo que Luna se separara de él y mirara hacia abajo.

-¡Ay! ¿Estás bien? –se agachó y agarró a la criatura en manos.

-Pues... bastante... –reconoció Ron.

-No te lo decía a ti, Ronald –le aclaró Luna sonriendo, mientras acariciaba al Noar. Toma –le entregó la criatura e inmediatamente, el chico se la colocó sobre la cabeza. Luna rió con tantas ganas como el año pasado, la vez que se conocieron en el tren.

-Adiós, Ronald. –le saludó ella con ternura. Él solamente asintió con la cabeza.


	13. Loony

**Un poco de todo**

Bueno, antes que nada, **agradecer a ésas personas que siguieron mi fic**, con o sin review D muchas gracias! Sobre todo por hacerme ver que lo que escribo vale la pena, y que inconscientemente me animaron a escribir más y mejor.

**Y qué decir de los reviews... miles y miles de gracias!** Ya fuesen cortitos o más largos, siempre me subieron la moral. Imagínense a una chica volviendo de un pesado día de colegio, abriendo el correo y... saltando literamente de alegría con ese review que la esperaba! Obviamente, esa loca soy yo XD Y ese review, unos minutos de su tiempo )

También **tengo que pedir disculpas** por mi impuntualidad a la hora de agregar nuevos capítulos. Es que, yo soy así, y eso que tenía la conciencia todo el rato "_Laura... seguí el fic... Laura... ya pasaron dos semanas... Lauraaa..._" Así que, gracias también a ella por recordarmelo siempre XDD

Como en todo, tengo que hacer mutua publicidad xD Grax a ésa súper "**Carla McFly**", que si no es por ése último fic suyo, no me decido en totalidad a ser de JAJAJA, además que con "**Un fic para resumirlos todos**" me sigo riendo como la primera vez que lo leí ;D ¡Carla, seguí escribiendo, loka!

Bueeno, y ahora, aclarar unas cosas del fic.

Éste empezó por puro aburrimiento, y porque a **Gilderoy** le gustaba la pareja **Ron/Luna**. A mí me pareció interesante y un poco raro, porque siempre fui shipper del **Harry/Luna** y el **Ron/Hermione**. Claro que, como es divertido combinar parejas, empecé a escribir este fic, a ver que tal quedaba el cambio... Y me gustó. Me gustó y lo subí a ésta página, como mi primer fic :D (Eso sí, antes había subido una historia diferente, que no me agradó como quedó y la borré).

Lo que pasó después, creo que todos lo sabemos )

Ahora estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic, todavía hay que pulirlo un poco ... Se llama "**Entrelazados**", y es un **Neville/Hermione**, que desde luego tiene **Ron/Hermione**. Harry está en segundo plano **MUAJAJAJA** (sí... todavía estoy enojada con él, y qué? xD)

Sin más, ahí van las dedicatorias personales, y más abajo está el mini-capítulo que finaliza el fic. Disfrútenlo! D

_**Fantasma de Laura**_

**Dedicatorias**

**amps14: **Siempre la primera en comentar, seguidora leal de mi fic xD Aunque luego no comentaste más u.u pero sí que leías! Viste que hice lo que me pediste¿eh? No dejé solito a Harry :P Uhuh, también me ayudó ese consejo de los reviews en log in :D que grande, Ana María! Muchas gracias por todos tus ánimos y tus ganas de que la historia continuase.

**carla morgendorffer: **De las primeras en dejarme review, no sabes la alegría que me dio tu review xD Sí, la pareja Ron/Luna no está nada, nada mal, pero yo al principio votaba por el Harry/Luna, como dije arriba... Espero que te haya gustado!

**Dorian-Crow: **Tus comentarios siempre geniales, jajaja. ¡Qué bueno que creas que muestro bien a Luna! Eso a una la hace feliz jaja. Y claro, Luna siendo "cuerda" no tendría gracia. Ahí está su encanto, en ser inocente, loca xD... ¡Y no te creas que me olvido de lo de "¿Niña buena? Sádica" humm humm ¬¬ Bueno te disculpo por lo del balde de pintura, que me hizo mucha gracia XD Y la profesora, sí, es más de lo que parece, desde luego. Y me vas a tener que perdonar por no incluir demasiado a Luna, pero simplemente no podía ponerla en cualquier sitio y ¡ála! Ella apareció en los momentos que debía aparecer ) Saludos!

**Ginny Collins: **JAJAJAJA el verbo "aburrir" es más de lo que parece¿no? ...Seguí aburriéndote con Remus, incluso cuando no juguemos rol ;P ¡Que aburrirse, es divertido! xDD

**Alejandra: **muchas gracias, el review fue corto, pero no importa el largo, si no que animen :D y el tuyo, me animó. Thanks ) (El principio pudo ser lo mejor de la historia xD)

**Jey: **Jajajaja que incondicial al Ron/Luna! Ese review pasó a la posteridad "Que la... ¡no, yo no kero Harry/Luna :; Pero me gustó el capi, continua. Y recuerda: No H/L, No H/L, No H/L, jijiji" JAJAJAJA genial!

**Maiza Herlo: **hahaha Maiza, con tus reviews cortos pero abundantes! Mmmh, no se si haré más fics de Harry/Luna/Ron, a lo mejor :P ¡Nunca se sabe!... jajaja todo el mundo quiere matar a Harry... Bueno, si lo matamos, seguro que Dumbledore encuentra una poción sacada del barro y mezclada con eucalipto y ojos de lombriz decapitada para revivirlo... en fin! xD

**Gilderoy: **ya sabés que si no hubiera sido por vos, esta historia a lo mejor ni la hacía nn Así que, terminá de leerla! ¬¬ :P

**Camille Nathair: **Me alegro que te guste. Jajaja la propaganda esa¡AHÍ! Jaja, ya leí ése fic, está muy bien. Y sí, tengo que ser malita, si no no se ponía interesante el fic! Pero bueno, el final feliz estaba asegurado xD

**Dani: **jajaja tranquila, simplemente necesitaba que alguien dijera el comentario de las rubias. Pero reitero, no tengo nada en contra de ellas. Tengo muy buenas amigas que son rubias :D Pasando a otra cosa, acertaste completamente en lo de re fan de HP. Me encanta, me encanta. Y eso de que no parece mi primer fic me causó mucha alegría (en realidad, y entre nos... ;D sí que escribí más fics antes, pero no publiqué ninguno).

**Nayru Duchelle: **Wow, que bueno que te guste tanto, eso me hace feliiiiz xD Sí, a Harry es para matarlo, pero como dije antes, si lo matamos, seguro que encuentran alguna poción sacada del más escondido rincón del planeta para revivirlo ¬.¬ ¡Y leí el fic de Espirales! Creo que le dejé review, es que ya hace tanto de eso... )

**Sara fenix black: **Qué alegría, primer Ron/Luna que lees y te gusta tanto. No, por supuesto que Luna no se tomó con gracia la Harry-acción, y no me extraña... ¡Luna estará loca, pero no tonta! ;P

**Eva Vidal: **Muy, muy cierto. Ron también debe sufrir, que el nombre de la saga sea "Harry Potter", no quiere decir que el resto de personajes no tengan sus sentimientos ;D ¡NUEVA CAMPAÑA! "No todo es Harry" ... seguro que arrasamos xD

**Coni: **jajaja alegría! Expresé bien esa "lunaticidad" nn muchas gracias! Ainsh, lo de que escribo mu bien... me sonrojé y to XDDD

**Carla McFly: **Carla, Carlunchis! Bueno, a vos ya te dejé tu párrafo exclusivo ahí arriba xD Y... no, no creo que en mi vida abandone los fics tristes... lo mío es escribir de pura angustia, soy una depre por naturaleza x) XDDDDDD "Harry es un desgraciado" of course! Jajajaja, besos, seguí con tu fic!

**Sara F: **Sí, a veces son necesarios esos capítulos medios aburridos, sin que pase nada especial. Che, una pregunta¿vos sos Sara Fenix Black? ... si no, perdona xD

**Moony Weasley: **jo, otra que me hace sonrojar! De los mejores que leíste! Menudo elogio... qué decir! Gracias xD

**Eva-AngelH/Hr: **Ahí tenés, tu parejá predilecta :D ¿Viste que al final sí que agrego lo que me piden..:P Que bueno que te guste!

**Alita Malfoy: **Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado con la actualización... simplemente, es que soy una impuntual xD ¡Qué alegria, te gustóooOoOoO:') Soy feliz... tralalala...

**Kika: **Breda! Ay, ojalá volvamos a hablar... tanto tiempo sin escribirnos TT nostalgia Extraño al trío dinámico... ¡Y AL LIMÓN! Jo xD Saludos, que estés muy muy bien!

**Elonier: **Yo también soy partidaria de esa pareja, pero no sé, ando enojada con Harry y no hay muchas ganas de escribir un fic con él de protanogista... Así que me digo, "mejor esta pareja, que es tierna, y tiene una buena drama" y aquí el resultado. Saludos :D

**Candysue: **Bueno, el final sí, medio precipitado, pero con la idea que tuve desde el principio. ¡Gracias por lo de original! Aunque tengo la sensación que las tramas son un poco vistas TT

**Pruepotter1: **Pues si, es adorable :D Luna es encantadora, tiene personalidad, y se llama como mi gata xD qué mas se puede pedir?

**Yomz: **Uo, eso de estar vagueando en el correo, olvidada del fic que tenés todavía publicado, y de repente te llega la alerta de que tenés un review... que emoción! Muchas gracias por tus frases, Yomz!

**Último capítulo**

Nota¡No se ven los guiones! Maldita sea XD!

En las afueras del castillo el sol iluminaba toda la explanada. El lago tenía un brillo que, si lo mirabas un buen rato y luego apartabas la vista, los rastos de luz seguían estando, como manchas violaceas oscuras. Ronald estaba sentado bajo un frondoso árbol con sus dos mejores amigos, disfrutando del buen tiempo y de la suave brisa que los refrescaba. Se empezó a reír, y Harry y Hermione, que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, hablando, le miraron extrañados.

¿Qué te agarró? –preguntó Harry, mirando como Ron seguía riéndose e intentando agarrar un bulto que bajaba por su espalda.

¡Es el bicho éste¡No se quiere quedar quieto!

Que pesaditos con el hamster. –Hermione frunció el entrecejo y se paró, limpiándose la falda.

¡Te tengo! –el pelirrojo sujetó a la criatura con fuerza, mientras ésta movía frenética la larga cola. Hermione le miró con más mala cara aún.

Me parece que Pig es menos revoltoso que éste –comentó Harry, mirando como su amigo hacía intentos de volverlo a poner en una cajita con agujeros.

Claro que lo era¿a quién se le ocurre regalar semejante cosa?

¡Hermione! –Ron cerró la caja y la miró con los ojos abiertísimos desde el suelo -¡Tú tienes un gato salvaje!

¡Y tú una rata que no hace más que chillar y morder la ropa!

No es una rata. –contestó él, ofendido –Es un Noar. ¡Que te hayas confundido al pensar que no existían, no es mi culpa! Además, si dices rata me acuerdo de Scabbers y me asqueo.

Bien. –Hermione tomó su mochila enojada y le espetó -¡Hasta luego! –miró a Harry -¿Vienes?

Harry se atemorizó ante la mirada de Hermione, que lanzaba chispas, y la siguió.

Y Ron –agregó ella justo cuando se daba la vuelta -¡Que los libros ya no sean una fuente de información fiable, no es mi culpa!

El pelirrojo se quedó observando, medio recostado y con la cajita en la mano, como los dos se iban a paso rápido hacia el castillo. Suspiró y miró al Noar. Necesitaba un nombre. Dejó que pasaran los minutos, pensando...

Cayó la noche en Hogwarts. Los alumnos de todas las casas tomaban sus sombreros de punta y sus túnicas negras limpias. Charlaban, animados, ante la expectativa de un fabuloso banquete que les haría engordar algún que otro quilo. Terminaban las valijas para el viaje de mañana, que sería largo, agotador... pero podría decirse también que divertido.

Todos los de la casa, incluido Ron, bajaron y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Enseguida comenzó el banquete. Fue estupendo. Comieron muchísimo, y el pelirrojo la pasó demasiado bien hablando con sus amigos. Eso sí: Hermione seguía levemente enfadada con él. También notó que ella y Harry se lanzaban de vez en cuando miradas furtivas, como diciendo "vámonos de aquí".

Entonces Ron empezó a buscar con la mirada a Luna. No tardó en encontrar su cabellera rubia entre unas morenas. Se quedó pensativo. El Noar había quedado arriba. ¿Y si...?

Antes de los postres, les dijo a Harry y Hermione que se sentía mal porque había comido demasiado, y aprovechó para largarse. Una vez fuera de vista de todos, corrió a la habitación. No se fijó en el nuevo papel que el tablón tenía ahora. No se fijó que era de Luna, que reclamaba sus objetos robados. Llegó a la habitación y abrió la cajita del Noar. Le sonrió.

"No te muevas. Tienes que hacerme un favor"

Luna le había contado que esas criaturas podían ser muy leales y obedientes. ¿Le obedecería a él? Bajó con el Noar en la mano (el cual movía sus patitas con impaciencia) y se quedó detrás de una pared, con una buena vista del Gran Comedor. Le susurró "A Luna. Ven con Luna" y lo soltó en dirección a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ron se golpeó la frente al ver que el animal se desviaba y pasaba por debajo de la mesa de Slytherin.

A las serpientes los tomó desprevenidos, pero algunas chicas empezaron a gritar y a levantarse. Las demás sacaron las varitas. Los chicos las imitaron. Los alumnos del resto de las casas se comenzaban a dar cuenta de lo que ocurría, y miraban curiosos a la mesa de Slytherin. Pronto, fueron los de Hufflepuff quienes se levantaban. Algunos se tiraron bajo la mesa para agarrar a lo que perturbaba, pero nada.

Los profesores miraban desde la mesa, algunos escandalizados, otros, divertidos. Nedlog seguía con sus ojos sobrenaturales la escena, sin perderse detalle. McGonagall se paró, pero Dumbledore le hizo una seña para que se sentara.

Ahora les tocó a los de Gryffindor. Todos los que conocía se iban parando como haciendo una ola, hasta que el Noar salía del otro extremo de la mesa, con la misma rapidez de siempre. Ron se dio cuenta que Harry y Hermione no estaban.

Finalmente, la criatura pasó por los pies de los de Ravenclaw. Al pelirrojo se le cayó la mandíbula al comprobar que, con toda naturalidad, el Noar se subía hasta llegar al hombro de Luna, quien miraba divertida. Muchos empezaron a reírse. Otros, a crujir los dedos. Otros tantos, volvían a sentarse.

Sin embargo, ella desvió la mirada instintivamente hacia la pared que dejaba ver un poco del llamativo cabello de Ron. Sonrió tierna y se dirigió hacia allí, ante la mirada de los demás alumnos que volvían a hablar, murmurar y reír. En cuanto Luna desapareció detrás de la pared, el tintineo de los cubiertos volvió a escucharse por todo el Comedor y el volumen de las charlas subió.

¡Qué has hecho! –exclamó Luna con voz alocada, sin llegar a ser una pregunta. El Noar movía la naricita desde las manos de Luna, triunfante. Ron parecía un poco incómodo ante lo que había pasado.

Perdona. Yo no... solo quería que vinieras, pero...

Luna le miró con sus enormes ojos a los suyos, fijamente, un largo rato. Luego, bajó la mirada hacia el Noar y se lo colocó en el hombro. Por extraño que fuese, éste se quedó allí, sin mover nada más que la cola.

Quería ponerle un nombre. –le dijo Ron. Ella abrió mucho más los ojos.

¿Todavía no le has puesto un nombre?

Erm... No.

¡Pues, elige uno!

No sé... había pensado... pero... no...

¿Cuál? –Luna empezó a dar saltitos de emoción.

Eh... –el pelirrojo esperó que no se enfadara ante tal ocurrencia de nombre –Había pensando, solo si quieres, y si no te molesta... Loony –murmuró, mirando la corbata azul de ella para evitar esos enormes ojos.

¿Loony?

Eh... Sí.

¡Me encanta!

¿En serio?

¡Sí!

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ella le tomó de las manos y empezó a saltar agarrada de él. Con la mirada le animaba a que hiciera lo mismo, pero Ron simplemente no podía hacer más que mirarla, con un rostro de extrañeza increíble. No creía estar tan loco. Por alguna razón, se le vino a la mente la imagen de un Malfoy burlándose de ellos, saltando sobre si mismos, agarrados...

Luna dejó de saltar.

No tengas vergüenza. La vergüenza no existe.

¿Cómo que no?

Para mi no. Yo soy como... Yo soy como Loony. ¿Tú ves que Loony haya tenido vergüenza de pasar por los pies de toda la gente?

No, pero...

¡Pues tú tampoco tienes que tener vergüenza de saltar conmigo¡Salta! –y volvió a tomarle de las manos.

Ron suspiró. Tenía razón. Desde luego que tenía razón. Había tenido más razón que Hermione; los Noars existían. Había aguantado la burla constante de todos los alumnos, sin importarle; y, sin embargo, seguía haciendo cosas dignas de la burla. Pero era feliz. Y si saltaba con ella, sería el doble de feliz. Y él también sería feliz. ¿Podía haber algo más facil?

Él apretó sus manos con las de Luna y sonrió pícaro. Comenzó a saltar sobre si mismo y Luna rió.

Te ves muy ridículo.

¿Tú crees?

¡Sí!

Y siguieron saltando, olvidándose del postre.


End file.
